Pansy ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant
by Green Mamba
Summary: Pansy Parkinson, transformée par le fait d'être une sangdebourbe, dévellope d'étrange pouvoirs, suite à l'empoisonnement de sa personne ! Seulement, voilà, être superpuissante ET une serpentard attire toujours des ennuis...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle histoire, qui a comme personnage principal la très impopulaire Pansy Parkinson. Ma Pansy à moi et quand même très différente de celle du livre, soyez prévenu. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Avec dévotion, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Disclaimer :** Y a rien qu'est à moi, à par la personalité de Pansy, Anthony, et Annabella, aussi.

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Pansy Parkinson rentrait d'un pas lent dans la salle commune. Elle se regarda dans un miroir et le fit exploser, tellement son reflet lui déplaisait.

Draco Malefoy l'avait humiliée en beauté, et elle se promit de ne plus jamais l'approcher, bien qu'elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait tenir sa promesse.

Elle aimait cette fouine bondissante, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée.

Sa vie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lamentable. Réduite au rang de carpette pour Malefoy, moquée par presque toute la communauté de Serpentard, méprisée par sa mère, détestée par son père, elle était un échec de la société, une ordure. Son entourage la traitait comme telle.

Pansy sentit une larme unique couler sur sa joue, et aussitôt, comme un polichinelle en bas résilles, Anabella Avery fit irruption dans le dortoir, jusque là vide.

Pansy grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

Comme si sa vie misérable ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'Anabella existe. Anabella était belle, elle avait des cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui retombaient en beauté sur ses hanches de rêve, la peau mâte et les lèvres rouges, elle faisait baver Draco.

Bien évidement, Anabella était une sang pur.

Pansy, elle, se trouvait affreuse. De taille moyenne, elle avait un nez assez droit, des yeux verront, un vert et un bleu, dissimulés derrière d'immense lunettes, des cheveux noirs et raides qui lui arrivaient dans le cou et une bouche rose s'étirait dans un sourire faux, mais étant bien le seul, on s'en contentait. Elle ne se maquillait jamais, n'ayant pas d'argent pour ça, ses parents ne lui accordant rien. Elle était bien plus pauvre que les Weasley, en elle-même.

Et enfin, la fine cicatrice qui courrait sur sa joue.

Contrairement à l'uniforme d'Anabella qui avait été raccourci et divisé, pour former une minijupe et un top, elle se contentait de la longue robe ample classique. Le week-end, les élèves étant autorisés à s'habiller comme ils le voulaient, elle ne se transformait pas en prostituée, mais revêtait un jean et un chemisier blanc, de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Quand elle ne pendait pas au bras de Draco, elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Personne.

Pansy Parkinson était bien la fille la moins connue de tout Poudlard, tout sur elle était mensonge.

Son passé était un amoncellement d'images sombres, de cris et de pleurs.

Elle pensa à ses parents, et la seule réaction qui s'en suivit fut une montée de haine et le geste, presque machinal, de caresser sa cicatrice. Oui, elle avait mal.

Elle savait se montrer civile et contrairement à l'avis général, elle ne détestait pas les sang impurs, et quand elle voulait fuir les coups, chez elle, elle sortait dans le monde moldus, mais même là-bas, on la méprisait, à cause de ses vêtements, qui ne variaient presque jamais, de son incompréhension face à des sujets simples et de ses énormes lunettes.

Pansy était intelligente. Très intelligente. Mais personne ne le remarquait. Même pas Granger, qui était pourtant assise en face d'elle tout les jours.

Elle entendit un éclat de rire derrière elle, puis un chuchotement où on pouvait distinguer «Parkinson», «conne», «moi et Draco» et «tour d'astronomie».Elle pouvait déjà en déduire que Anabella avait passé un agréable moment avec Draco, et qu'elle était à présent en train de la traiter de conne.

Rien d'inhabituel.

- Alors Pansy, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, Ana, merci.

- Tu sais, Draco est délicieux.

- Ravie de le savoir, Ana.

- Tu sais, mes parents et les siens sont entrain d'arranger notre mariage à la sortie de Poudlard...

- Félicitations.

- Et toi, tu vas te marier avec Goyle ?

- Non.

- Tu n'aimes pas Gregory ? Il est tellement beau pourtant...

Ricanements de la part d'Anabella et ses amies.

- Non, je n'aime pas Goyle.

- Quel dommage ! J'imagine votre enfant !

- Un scrout à pétard au regard multicolore !

Nouveaux éclats de rire.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Pansy.

- Oh, Pansy pleure ! Mon dieu Pansy, cela va te faire du bien, un peu d'eau sur ton corps crasseux !

- Fou moi la paix, poufiasse.

- QUI ES-TU PARKINSON POUR ME DIRE CA ?

- Ta supérieur, traînée.

- MILICENT !

Aussitôt, Milicent s'avança pour lui mettre un bon direct gauche. Question magie, Parkinson était bien au dessus du niveau de ses camarades, mais question force physique, elle était plutôt du genre bébé crevette tétraplégique.

Milicent lui mit une bonne raclée, avant de la lancer hors du dortoir ou elle heurta les marches avec force. Portant une main à son crâne, elle la retira pleine de sang. Elle eut cette fois, tout le temps de sortir sa baguette, et se guérir. Elle descendit les marches, pour aller trouver une place dans la salle commune.

Aussitôt, un ricanement se fit entendre.

- Pansy !

- Elle se retourna, puis bifurqua, pour se diriger vers le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur depuis toujours.

- Draco ?

- Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir ? Ana est occupée...

Le cœur de Pansy fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Draco lui proposait de... devant toute la salle commune ? Elle avait espéré plus romantique, mais ça suffirait pour elle.

Elle allait se jeter dans les bras de Draco quand tout à coup, la phrase revint dans son esprit

«Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir ? Ana est occupée...»

Ana est occupée...

Il la traitait comme... Comme une prostituée !

Elle sentit une rage immense l'envahir.

- NON ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Qu... Quoi !

- JAMAIS ! TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE FOUINE MEPRISABLE, MALEFOY ! TU ME

DEGOÛTES !

- Pansy ? Tu vas bien ?

- NON ! TU ME TRAITES COMME DU POISSON POURRI, NON, JE VAIS PAS BIEN ! C'EST BIEN LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE TU T'INQUIETES POUR MOI ! ESPÈCE DE SALE EGOÏSTE EGOCENTRIQUE ! JE TE HAIS ! ANA EST OCCUPEE ET BIEN, MOI AUSSI !

Et elle lui balança sa main dans la figure, avant de sortir en claquant le mur humide derrière elle. Heureusement pour Pansy, dans la salle commune l'effet de surprise figeait tout le monde sur place, y comprit Crabbe et Goyle. Elle courut à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dehors, par une nuit sans lune, sans une cape, le visage comparable au delta du Mékong, sans réfléchir, elle se laissa tomber sur un petit promontoire au bord du lac, et s'assit sur l'extrême bord.

Se laissant aller, ses larmes tombaient dans l'eau.

Elle s'en rendait bien compte que jamais Malefoy ferait attention à elle.

Elle, Pansy Parkinson, n'aimait plus Draco Malefoy.

Pour quoi allait t'elle vivre alors ?

Elle sécha ses larmes et se mit debout.

Tout était si simple.

Plus d'amour.

Plus d'espoir.

Elle soupira se sentant plus légère.

Plus de raison de vivre.

Elle se prépara à sauter dans le lac, ou elle servirait enfin à quelque chose.

Elle sourit à la pensée des poissons qu'elle allait nourrir.

Elle servirait à leur bonheur.

Elle vit soudain la chouette noire de Draco s'élever dans le ciel.

Elle allait sauter, mais quelque chose la retint. Elle se demanda que pouvait t'elle faire pour être en paix avant de mourir.

Que VOULAIT t'elle faire ?

Dormir.

Elle s'étendit à même l'herbe et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Elle s'éveilla une heure plus tard. Le grand duc de son père lui mordait férocement le poignet.

Elle décrocha la lettre qu'il lui apportait et il s'envola.

Tremblante, elle hésita entre lire le feuillet ou le jeter dans le lac.

Elle opta pour le lire.

_Pansy_

_Tu nous as déshonorés ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de répondre ainsi au jeune Malefoy ! Nous avons reçu une lettre de lui expliquant ton terrible affront !_

_Tu n'as fait que nous apporter des ennuis à moi et ma femme, alors nous te renions, tu n'es plus ma fille !_

_D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais été._

_Moi et ta mère t'avons trouvé devant notre porte et nous avons décidé de te garder, car tu étais une sorcière, malgré le fait d'être une Sang de bourbe, car ta mère trouvait que tu avais de jolis yeux. Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi, tu nous déshonores auprès des Malefoy ! C'est plus que nous pouvons en supporter. Retourne chez les moldus, je t'interdis de remettre les pieds au manoir._

_En espérant ne jamais te revoir_

_Remonius Parkinson_

_P.S. : Tu vas payer pour cet affront, sale Sang de bourbe !_

En espérant ne jamais la revoir...

Ils allaient être servi !

Elle était une Sang de bourbe.

Cela faisait bizarre.

Une Sang de bourbe.

Après tout, elle ne s'en sentait pas tellement changée.

Mais si. Quand même.

Elle se sentait libre. Elle n'était pas une de ses Sang pur aristocratiques et insupportables. Elle n'était pas un monstre.

Elle pouvait suivre sa voie.

Elle DEVAIT suivre sa voie.

Elle n'avait pas un sous, aussi.

Et alors ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu.

Elle jeta un regard au lac, loin en dessous d'elle...

... et d'un geste de la main, elle y jeta le feuillet.

Il nourrirait les poissons à sa place.

Elle était libre. Elle avait la vie devant elle, et elle était libre.

Elle fit demi-tour, et se dirigea d'un pas sur jusqu'au château.

Elle rentra dans la salle commune, mais elle était vide. Avant de se coucher, elle lança un sort sur le lit d'Anabella, faisant en sorte qu'Anabella soit trempée à 5 heures du matin, l'heure laquelle elle-même réglait son réveil, mais bien trop matinal pour Anabella. Elle n'éprouva aucun remords et elle s'endormit son premier vrai sourire aux lèvres.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A cinq heures, elle fut réveillée par les cris perçants d'Anabella. Elle souri à nouveau, et ce promis qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle s'éveillerait tout les jours au son des hurlements d'Anabella.

Elle se prépara d'un air guilleret, alors qu'Anabella vociférait toujours. Et hop, son uniforme par dessus son habituel jean et chemisier.

Elle s'en fut vers la bibliothèque en chantonnant :

_Anabella n'est pas belle_

_Elle est moche comme une poubelle_

_Anabella n'est pas belle_

_Elle est moche comme une poubelle..._

En y allant, elle passa devant un miroir et pour une fois, elle prit le temps de s'observer. Sa bouche formait maintenant un véritable sourire, à des miles de l'horrible rictus d'auparavant. Sa cicatrice sur la joue et ses cheveux noirs et court lui donnait un air de garçon manqué qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Ou peut-être était-ce l'expression mutine qu'elle arborait. Elle se contempla et se dit que finalement, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Une ombre au tableau, ses lunettes, qui cachait la seule chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé en elle : ses yeux.

Elle reprit son chemins vers la bibliothèque, d'un pas encore plus décider. Il fallait qu'elle se presse.

Elle y arriva, passa devant Granger en lui adressant un sourire, puis rigolant en voyant sa mine stupéfaite. Draco ne l'obligeait plus a être désagréable, alors pourquoi l'être ?

Elle longeât le rayon

Occlumentie...

Ordre de Merlin...

Opale...

Ophtalmologie !

Elle farfouilla dans la rangée.

«_Sorts ophtalmologiques pour bigleux débutants_», cela ferait l'affaire. Elle fourra dans son sac et partie en vitesse à son cours de sortilège, à l'autre bout du château.

Se fut en excellente humeur, qu'elle arriva à son cours.

En attendant le professeur, elle feuilletât son livre, et elle apprit comment rendre ses yeux rouges, ce qui n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais qui pouvait avoir son utilité. Rien que pour le tester, elle l'envoya sur Anabella, sur qui le sort fonctionnât à merveille.

Le vieux Flitwick fut tout étonné de la voir s'installer au premier rang, loin de tout les autres Serpentard. Pendant tout le cours, elle ne fit que lever la main et donner les bonnes réponses, Flitwick fut enchanté (!) et Serpentard ramassa un bon nombre de points. Pansy rayonnait.

Elle pouvait enfin se servir des nombreuses heures passées à ravaler son chagrin dans les livres, Anabella avait poussé des hurlements stridents, Serpentard gagnait des points grâce à elle...

La vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle.

Toute sa classe (et tout les autres futurs mangemorts) était bien entendu tous ligués contre elle, mais il ne réussirent pas à l'inculper pour les yeux d'Anabella, et personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de l'inscription «Je suis un imbécile», inscrite dans le dos de Malefoy, puisqu'elle était destinée à n'apparaître que quand il serait dos au Griffondor.

Bref, Pansy s'amusait.

Pendant le repas, elle s'assit ouvertement à l'autre bout de la table, avec le petit groupe des hostiles et indifférents à Voldemort.

Il ne l'accueillirent pas avec des explosions de joie, s'attendant à qu'elle sois une espionne. Mais Granger eu l'occasion de lui rendre son sourire.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle regarda d'un œil inquiet l'enveloppe rouge feu qui volait accrochée à un hibou grand duc. L'hibou passa au dessus de la table des Pouffsoufles et elle eu une pensée triste pour le pauvre Pouffsoufle.

Puis au-dessus de la table des Serdaigles, elle eu une pensée peinée pour le pauvre Serdaigles.

Puis au dessus de la table de Griffondor, elle eu une pensée amusée pour le pauvre Griffondor.

Puis elle s'arrêtât au dessus de la table de Serpentard, elle eu une pensée méprisante pour le Serpentard.

Stop, stop, stop...

C'ETAIT LE GRAND DUC DE SON PERE !

Enfin, de celui qui c'était fait passer pour son paternel...

L'enveloppe rouge feu ne manqua de se poser juste devant elle.

Merde...

Elle l'ouvrit d'une main ferme, et elle se surpris elle même de ne pas trembler.

«PANSY !»

Le nom avait été hurlé et raisonna affreusement. Elle pouvait sentir les regards de toute la grande salle.

«TU NOUS AS DESHONORES ET COUVERT DE HONTE ! DE TOUTE FACON, MOI ET MA FEMME NOUS TE RENIONS, TU N'ES PAS NOTRE FILLE ! NOUS T'AVONS TROUVEE DEVANT NOTRE PORTE ! TU EST UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE !»

Ca y était. Il l'avait dit. Toute l'école le savait. Ca allait être un vrai calvaire.

«JE T'INTERDIT DE REMETTRE LE PIEDS AUX MANOIR ! JE NE VEUT PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !»

Il croyait l'avoir achevée. Sang de bourbe et fauchée.

Elle n'en ressentait qu'un immense plaisir. Plaisir d'être libre. Mais quand même, elle était gênée. Elle releva le regard vit toute les tête tournées vers elle. Elle leur lança un regard haineux.

- Vous voulez ma photo ?

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se détournèrent, et les conversations reprirent, mais elles avaient toutes le même sujet. Les anti-Voldemort la regardaient avec curiosité. Autant leur hostilité d'avant l'indifférait, elle ne supportait pas cette curiosité mêlée de pitié. Elle n'était pas un animal dans un zoo ! Elle regarda tout autour d'elle pour se trouver un coin tranquille, la seule place ou il y avait au moins 5 chaises vides la séparant des regards curieux était à côté d'Anthony Dolohov. Elle faillit ricaner. Le sort fait bien les choses. Les Dolohov avait était parmi plus grand partisans de Voldemort et leur fils c'était rebeller contre eux, refusant de devenir Mangemort. Il était devenu le paria de Serpentard, hostile à tout le monde. Il n'y avait jamais moins de 5 mètre d'écart entre lui et les autres. Parfait.

Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. Comme un écho au bruit de la chaise qu'elle avait bruyamment tirée, les conversations enflèrent.Dolohov lui jeta un regard noir clairement hostile.

Aucune pitié.

Aucune curiosité.

Un flot de haine incontrôlé.

Elle se senti aussitôt à l'aise.

Dolohov avait des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés, un regard noir, toute sa personne chuintait le noir et le sombre.

Autant Pansy semblait garçon manqué que lui était gothique moldu.Pansy répondit à son regard haineux par un sourire éblouissant, ce qui sembla l'ébranler. Il grogna à nouveau.

- Dégage, Sang de bourbe.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je veux être tranquille ?

- Tu ne vois pas que je veux m'asseoir ici ?

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec tes amis de la ligue Anti-Voldemort ?

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas TOI ?

- Parce que je veux être seul.

- Et bien moi aussi.

Il grogna.

- Impertinente, arrête ça tout de suite et dégage.

- Non.

Sur ceux, elle sortit «Sorts ophtalmologiques pour bigleux débutants» de son sac et commença à y chercher la formule qu'elle voulait. Elle avait décidé de ne plus porter de lunettes, et elle savait qu'il était à la portée de n'importe quel 7ème année d'y remédier. Elle trouva enfin la formule.

Pansy enleva ses lunettes et pointa sa baguette sur ses yeux.

Elle fit un mouvement compliqué du poignet et prononça la formule à voix basse, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Dolohov.

Il la regarda faire avec intérêt.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle y voyait parfaitement. Heureuse de son succès, un sourire à la Amélie Poulain apparut sur ses lèvres. Dolohov la fixait, bouche bée.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... Tu... !

- Je, je ?

- Tu as réussi ce sort ?

- Oui.

Il se rembruni aussitôt.

- Dégage, tu n'es pas Parkinson.

- Je ne le suis pas. Tu n'as pas entendu la beuglante ?

- Si, bien sur.

Il la dévisagea.

- Qui est tu ?

- Pansy.

- Pansy ? Non, tu ne peux pas être la Pansy que tout le monde connaît.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que Pansy est nulle ! Elle ne réussirait jamais un sort comme ça ! Elle ne sourit pas comme ça ! Elle ne lit jamais ! Elle aime Draco Malefoy et elle est une Sang-pur ! Et elle ne s'assoirait jamais à côté de moi ! Tu ne peux pas être Pansy.

- Ecoute, je suis Pansy, bien que je ne sois plus Parkinson. Que tu y croie où non, je suis Pansy, alors fou moi la paix. C'est bien pour ça que je suis venue ici.

Sur ceux, elle se retourna, vexée. Ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine avait put résumé son ancien caractère en 5 phrases ! Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se remettre à étudier «Sorts ophtalmologique pour bigleux débutant». Son humeur s'améliora quand elle entendit des hurlements de rire émaner de Griffondor. La blague sur Draco avait marché à merveille, ce qui lui remontât le moral.

Dolohov, lui, ne sourit même pas. Il était évident qu'il réfléchissait.

Anabella passa devant elle et s'arrêta quelque seconde à sa hauteur pour lui jeter un regard méprisant.

Au bout d'une orgie de toasts et de jus de citrouille, Pansy se dit qu'elle allait réemprunter cet excellent manuel sur comment changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas pour les siens, mais elle voulait renforcer sa culture générale. Elle hésitait entre l'essayer sur Dolohov ou sur Anabella...

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque.

Elle fit trois pas hors de la grande salle, qu'une main puissante la reteint par l'épaule. Elle dit une prière et se retourna.

Mais ses peurs n'étaient pas fondées. Ce n'était ni Crabbe ni Doyle, mais Dolohov.

- Que veut tu ?

- Je veux comprendre.

- Cool, tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque, là tu trouvera sûrement tes réponses.

Elle se retourna sans un regard de plus et continua son chemin.

Dolohov restait planté derrière elle et la dévorait des yeux. Il la rattrapa en trois enjambés.

- Qui est tu ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es du genre «pot de colle sourd» ou «emmerdeur professionnel» ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Moi ça serait plutôt «soupçonneux d'espionnage de Voldemort par ta personne»

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu est plus «con total» qu'autre chose...Dolohov sera les dents.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

- Parce que je t'aime à la folie, Anthony !

L'expression de surprise totale qui apparut sur le visage de Dolohov fit regretter à Pansy de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo...

Elle éclatât de rire et s'en fut en sautillant, toujours hilare.

- Que... ? QUOI !

La fureur de s'être laissé avoir apparut sur le visage de Dolohov, et il se mit à poursuivre Pansy, qui se mit à courir pour sauver sa vie.

- REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT ET DIT MOI LA VERITE !

Pansy ne répondit pas, mais ses efforts étaient vains, et Dolohov la rattrapa bien vite. Elle jeta des regards affolés autour d'elle. Sa fuite l'avait conduise dans un couloir vide et sombre. Elle grogna de dépit. Dolohov la plaqua contre le mur.

- Dit moi la vérité, immédiatement, ou tu va le regretter.

- Je ne suis pas un espion. Je viens d'être renvoyée de chez moi, et je voulais avoir la paix. Je savais que tu aller me détester, mais c'est ça que je voulait. Je supporte plus la haine que la pitié. Je voulais être en PAIX ! Voilà, t'es content, maintenant, tu me laisse aller à la bibliothèque ?

- Non.

- TRAÎTRE ! POURQUOI NON ?

- Parce que d'abord, tu vas me dire si Malefoy en a après toi.

- Oui.

- Tu es en danger.

- Je sais.

- Tu es bonne en self défense ?

- En quoi ?

- Tu es assez forte pour te défendre seule ?

- Pas physiquement. Mais dans tout les cas, je vendrait chèrement ma vie.

Il réfléchit et elle essaya de bouger, mais elle était toujours plaquée contre le mur. Dolohov paru arriver à une conclusion.

- Donc, tu es une demoiselle en détresse.

- NON ! Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Laisse moi estimer la durée de ta vie...

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle apparurent à l'angle du couloir.

- Hum... Une minute.

Pansy s'affola. Cet imbécile l'immobilisait elle ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette.

Malefoy sourit.

Alors Pansy, un autre homme dans ta vie ?

Pansy grogna.

- NON ! Dégage, Malefoy. Et toi aussi, Dolohov !

- Dolohov, laisse moi m'occuper de cette chère petite Pansy.

Anthony murmura à l'oreille de Pansy.

- Alors, demoiselle en détresse oui ou non ?

- Goyle fit un pas.

- OUI !

Aussitôt, Dolohov la lâcha et se jeta sur Goyle qu'il assomma après quelques secondes de lutte.

Après, Pansy ne perdit pas son temps elle sortit sa baguette en un temps record, avant d'immobiliser Malefoy et de l'assommer.

Dolohov était toujours aux prises avec Crabbe, et il avait la lèvre ouverte, d'où coulait un filet de sang.

- ECARTE-TOI !

Dolohov obéit.

- Stupéfix !

Crabbe tomba comme une masse. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Merci.

Elle s'approcha et d'un sort, guéris sa lèvre. Elle jeta un regard vers Dolohov.

- Pourquoi a tu fait ça ?

- Parce que tu es puissante, et que tu étais une demoiselle en détresse. Tout à l'heure, tu te demandait de qu'elle genre j'était, je te répondrait «chevalier servant», mais si tu trouve que «con total» me vas mieux...

Il lui sourit, espiègle.

Pansy était sidérée. Le paria de Serpentard avait plus parler ses dernières minutes que pendant un an et avait déclarer devant elle qu'il voulait bien l'aidée ? Elle se pinça discrètement. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle le regarda. Une carrure d'athlète, il avait assommé Goyle en quelque seconde. Avec lui, elle n'aurait plus d'ennuis jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il lui souriait toujours, sur de la réponse. Elle fut tentée de répondre non, rien que pour l'énerver, mais elle n'était pas si bête.

- Chevalier servant, ça te va très bien.

- Alors nous allons nous entendre. Quel son les ordres ma dame ?

Pansy vira au rouge, ce qui le fit bien rire.

- Ok, règle numéro 1 : TU M'APPELLE PANSY ET PAS «MA DAME» !

Il ricana.

- Règle numéro 2 : Tu te conduit comme un humain, et non comme un vulgaire primate. Règle numéro 3 : Tu arrête de m'emmerder.

- Je suis d'accord avec les deux premières règles, mais la 3ème, c'est impossible, c'est trop dans ma nature.

Pansy grogna.

- Ok, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu va m'aider à garder ses trois là sous contrôle le temps que j'aille à la bibliothèque et que je reviennent avec deux ou trois formules. Je trouve que le vert, c'est mieux, comme couleur de cheveux...

Dolohov rigola.

- Amis ?

- Amis.

- Appelle moi Anthony.

- Non, Toto, ça te va mieux !

XOXOXOXOX

Fin du premier chapitre, please reviews !

Votre cher auteur qui vous adore :

Green Mamba !


	2. Chapter 2

Le nouveau chapitre des tribulations de Pansy et de son ami Anthony. Je suis littéralement renversée de trouver autant de review pour le premier chapitrer ! Moi qui est du attendre deux jour pour en avoir une à ma première fic !

JE VOUS ADORE !

Enjoy !

RAR (vous trouver pas qu'il y a des accent de langage préhistorique dans se sigle ?) :

**Paprika Star** : Ouais, mais les conversations entre adolescents sont rarement très intelligentes ;) … Oui, moi aussi, j'aime bien Toto, bien qu'il soit un peu abruti… Merci, et voici la suite !

**Ludreka** : Oui, apparemment, tout le monde aime bien Anthony ! Pour « Je m'en fout », merci pour le tuyau ! Tu sais, moi et l'orthographe… En tout cas, ça va me servir, vu la tendance « jemenfoutiste » de Pansy…

**Félina** : Pansy Parkinson est un personnage qui mérite d'être creser, c'est sur. Comme le dit notre consoeur Ayuluna, les Pansy sympa deviennent à la mode ! Bon courage pour ta fic !

**Ayuluna** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, tu m'avais déjà dit ton avis ! C'est vrai que ça devient à la mode ! Mais ce chapitre si, je te l'est pas envoyer, non ? J'ai réussi juste maintenant à boucler le chap quatre, et perso, je l'aime bien, alors j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowlin. Et merci à la grande écrivaine Alixe, parce que je fait allusion à une de ses personnages (Nico) dans ce chapitre. Je vous la conseille à tous !

Avec dévotion, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 2

- PARKINSON !

- Je ne m'appelle pas Parkinson, Malefoy, et, pour la dernière fois, non, je refuse de te retirer ta couleur de cheveux ! Cela te va si bien !

- Pansy, tu va regretter !

- Vas-y, fait moi quelque chose, tu gardera tes merveilleux cheveux verts une semaine de plus...

- Je vais envoyer Crabbe !

- Même résultat...

- Toi et Dolohov aller payer !

Pansy soupira et tourna le dos à Draco Malefoy pour aller retrouver son maintenant meilleur ami, Anthony Dolohov.

- Alors, quoi de neuf du côté de Cheveux Vert ?

- Il est vraiment chiant ! Il n'arrête pas de me coller aux basques !

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Anthony et sa carrure d'athlète n'aimaient pas rester en repos.

- Non, Goyle est encore à l'infirmerie pour la dernière fois...

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Dolohov. Pansy sourit aussi. Depuis qu'elleé tait amie avec Anthony, elle s'amusait plus qu'en 6 ans de scolarité au côté de Malefoy...

Sa rébellion récente avait intéressé plus d'une personne !

Dumbledore :

«- Nous pouvons t'aider...

- Je me débrouille très bien toute seule»

Potter :

«- Tu veut une chambre à St Mangouste, Parkinson ?

- TU y serais plus à ta place que moi, Potter... Que te disent tes voix, déjà ?

« Harry, boute Voldemort hors d'Angleterre !»

Anthony :

«- Que vas-tu faire, tu es fauchée ?

- Ta gueule, Anthony»

Pansy était définitivement convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à tirer son épingle du jeu SEULE ! Elle serait peut-être mendiante à Honolulu, mais elle serait indépendante ! Elle s'enfonça dans un des fauteuils profonds de cette salle vide qu'elle et Anthony squattait comme étant leur quartier général. Elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer.

Elle observa ses ongles, qui étaient depuis peu striées de minuscule vaisseau noirs.

Elle avait besoin d'action, d'un défi, de quelque chose à faire...

- Je m'ennuie, grogna t'elle.

- Moi, je trouve que ça fait longtemps, au moins une demi-heure, que tu n'est pas allée à la bibliothèque... Anabella commence à s'ennuyer aussi...

- Tu as raison, je me ramolli ! J'y vais tout de suite !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, je ne vais pas me faire agresser sur le chemin de la bibli, non ?

- C'est possible...

- Parano ! Arrête de me couver !

Elle lui sourit, rassurante.

- J'ai ma baguette de toute façon !

Avec un dernier regard désapprobateur pour les pieds d'Anthony sur la table, elle quitta la pièce.

Elle marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs bondés, écrasant allégrement les pauvres pieds de ses camarades, s'attirant ainsi de nombreuses haines éternelles.

Devant la bibliothèque, elle bouscula la petite Weasley et s'en mordit les doigts. Ginevria Weasley était aussi connue qu'elle dans le genre «baguette facile», ce qui a donné un duel mortel miniature, avant que les deux protagonistes éclatent de rire. Pansy fut bien obligée de reconnaître le talent de sa partenaire, et elles se quittèrent sans trop de problème. Pansy pensait déjà au speech qu'elle allait faire à Anthony, qui refusait toujours de dire qu'elle était une fille sociale…

Elle cherchait quelque chose à faire à la table basse de leur QG, pour empêcher son insupportable partenaire de mettre les pieds dessus... Et puis, comment faire hurler Anabella le matin ?

Depuis une semaine qu'elle se réveillait au son du cri strident d'Anabella et cela la mettait toujours de bonne humeur...

Amputation...

Non, se ne serrait pas drôle de couper les pieds d'Anabella, elle serait renvoyée.

Bien que...

Amygdales...

Rendre Anabella malade serait méchant, et elle se refusait à être cruelle. Enfin, pas TROP.

Pourquoi pas une simple illusion ?

Histoire de ridiculiser, elle et Draco en même temps... Ah, la fratrie de chez Serpentard, Anthony était un des premiers témoins de l'amitié de la maison...

Un truc du genre, le film de leur dernière rencontre ! Qu'elle idée géniale Pansy !

Elle esquissa une macaréna, danse que Anthony, en contact avec des moldus, avait dégnié lui apprendre. La petite Weasley éclata de rire et Granger lui jeta un regard de reproche, ainsi qu'à Pansy...

Enchaînant sur la danse de la victoire, elle valsa le long des rayonnages jusqu'à trouver son bonheur...

Elle n'avait toujours pas découvert comme faire enlever les pieds d'Anthony de sur la table basse en acajou, mais elle y arrivera bien un jour, tiens, avec l'aide de Weasley !

- Weasley, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- A ton service, Parkinson !

- Oh, je ne suis plus Parkinson... Appelle-moi Pansy, et puis si ça te gêne vraiment, tu peut m'appeler la Multicolore, comme Anthony...

- Ainsi c'est vrai... Tu es VRAIMENT amie avec Dolohov ? C'est le paria de Serpentard, pourtant... ?

- C'est pour ça bien que je suis son amie. On ne peut avoir la paix nulle par d'autre, et puis les Anti-Voldemort ne veulent pas de moi...

Elle fit une tête si étonnée que Pansy éclata de rire.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Weasley ! Je suis en manque d'idées.

Weasley pencha la tête sur le côté, soudainement intéressée.

- Comment empêcher Anthony de mettre ses pieds sur la table basse en acajou ?

Elle rit puis se plongea dans une réflexion savante, pendant que Pansy détaillait la couverture du Poudlard-Potins...

«LE MIROIR DANS LEQUEL ON SE VOIE EN BELLES»

Conneries. L'article explique que, si on va à tel endroit, on trouvera un miroir, et que si on regarde dedans, on peut se voir en mieux. Donc, appliquer ce qu'on a vu par la suite... Suivait une interview d'Anabella qui annonçait avoir vu son reflet actuel dans «le miroir de la beauté» comme il était baptisé...

Weasley se frappa le front :

- J'allais oublier la méthode de ma mère ! Mon père fait souvent ça et elle a trouvé LA solution !

Pansy écouta, intéressée.

- Il s'agit de le faire transplaner dans une baignoire d'eau froide ! Un sort de portoloin automatique, et n'importe qui posant les pieds sur ta table tombe dans une baignoire glacée...

- Mais c'est trop bien ! Anthony va adorer ! Merci !

- De rien... Au fait, mon ami Nico est formel. On entend hurler Anabella Avery tous les matins. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est mon nouveau réveil ! Je n'aimais pas trop la sonnerie de l'ancien... Celui là, ça me réveille de bonne humeur à coup sur !

- Oh, merci, je sens que je vais essayer ça ! A qu'elle heure règle tu ton réveil, histoire d'être synchronisées et de se retrouvées dans le bureau du directeur en même temps ?

- Hum, cinq heure du matin...

- Ca me va ! Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! (NA : merde, j'ai loupé le monde, alors)

Weasley lui serra la main avant de s'en aller joyeusement dans les rayonnages.

Elle se souvint de l'article de journal et décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, par pure curiosité.

Un brin de coquetterie, aussi.

Après moult détour, elle arriva dans une salle circulaire, ou se trouvait un grand miroir.

Elle se vit dedans, identique, sauf qu'elle…

Elle avait une partie des cheveux noire, et l'autre blanche !

Elle admira son reflet et, rapidement, changea la couleur de ses cheveux. Cela lui donnait l'apparence de quelqu'un de puissant… Mal à l'aise elle reprit le chemin du QG.

Arrivée, Anthony était dans la salle de bain adjacente. Pansy ensorcela rapidement la table basse, car elle avait profiter du chemin pour s'entraîner (le premier qui toucherait la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde tomberait dans la salle de bain du QG, automatiquement remplie d'eau glacée.

Anthony fit irruption dans la pièce, et, bonheur, il ne mit pas les pieds sur la table !

- Wow, Pansy, tu t'es fait une coloration ! C'est très réussi !

- N'est ce pas !

Elle allait expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il lui demanda le prochain plan. Une petite lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Pansy.

- Un film de la prochaine rencontre entre Anabella et Draco...

- Tu tapes fort et haut là !

- Et oui ! Mais c'est une idée tellement géniale ! Et je te conseil aussi de ne pas mettre les pieds sur cette table ! Lui dit t'elle, alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour le faire.

Il jeta aussitôt un regard suspicieux sur la table.

- Qu'à tu fait à cette pauvre table innocente ?

Elle rit et le tapota l'épaule, compatissante. Elle remarqua que sa main et son bras étaient tout de même très bronzés, pour quelqu'un qui restait enfermée dans un château... Elle sourit à Anthony.

- J'espère que tu ne le découvriras jamais !

Il s'assit le plus loin possible de la table, ce qui la fit bien rire.

- Allons, comment va t'on faire ?

- Voici ce que je propose...

XOXOXOXOXOX

- Ta gueule, Anthony !

- Mais...

- On va se faire repérer !

- Grefjcdijrêzc

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Entassés dans une position passablement désagréable, Anthony et Pansy se contorsionnaient pour, comme le disait si bien Pansy «pas se faire repérer».

Anabella, nom de code : débile rose, attendait sagement que Mr. Malefoy junior, nom de code : sex-symbol, vienne la retrouver.

Anthony venait de faire remarquer qu'Anabella était réellement canon, en grande partie pour énerver sa douce amie, Pansy la Multicolore.

Actuellement, Pansy était furax. Mais le bruit de pas léger et rapide qui caractérisait si bien le blond aristocrate fit taire ses envies de meurtre pour l'un, et l'envie d'embêter son amie pour l'autre.

- Dray ! Roucoula Anabella, en se dandinant.

- Bonjour, chérie...

Presque silencieusement, Pansy prononça la formule pour laquelle elle avait passe 3 jours dans la bibliothèque et 2 nuit dans la réserve. Aussitôt, la petite boule vert/jaune qu'elle tenait dans sa main se mit à luire faiblement. Après des paroles sans importance les ébats du jeune couple commencèrent, et Pansy et Anthony commencèrent sincèrement à ce demander si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rester là. Quand le rouge leur montait au joues et qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir trop chaud, laissant derrière eux la discrète petite boule il quittèrent en douce leur cachette.

Assez en douce pour sortir de la pièce sans se faire voir, mais pas assez pour ne pas se cogner à Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini en sortant. Sur un sourire poli, ils choisirent d'un commun accord, la fuite.

Goyle, assez rancunier pour leur dernière rencontre couru derrière Anthony.

Tandis que les deux autre, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres se lancèrent à la poursuite de Pansy. Là commença une course effrénée pour sauver leur peau.

Elle tourna à gauche, puis à droite, puis à gauche, puis prit tout droit, fit demi-tour et zig-zaga dans tout les sens pour essayer de semer ses poursuivants, sans succès. Elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre, se terminant par une porte. Mais elle ne courrait pas assez vite. La baguette par dessus sont épaule elle lança un maléfice de jambe-en-coton qui atteignis l'un des deux Serpentard, mais l'autre esquiva le stupéfix hasardeux. Elle atteignit la porte, et avec un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, le temps de voir Crabbe affaler sur le sol et Zabini ricanant, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et aussitôt, un crochet invisible la saisit par le nombril.

Elle n'eu le temps que de formuler un «oh non» craintif que déjà, elle basculait la tête la première dans la baignoire du QG. La porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde...

Elle émergea de l'eau en pataugeant. Au moins, elle avait la confirmation que son sort fonctionnait. Elle rit, imaginant la tête de Zabini. Mais aussitôt apparut, son sourire s'évanouit. La réaction suivante serait...

Elle laissa échapper un cri horrifié et se sortit de la baignoire à toute vitesse à l'aide de grands mouvements désordonnés. Heureusement, car, suivant le raisonnement universel, le geste suivant de Zabini fut de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Pansy se reteint de hurler de rire devant son air hébété et vite fait, bien fait lui lança le maléfice du saucisson. Ses yeux bougeaient, affolés.

Mais son inclinaison ne permettait pas de bouger la tête pour la voir. En bonne tortionnaire, elle se dit qu'il serait amusant de lui donner sa dernière invention pour faire hurler Anabella. Aussitôt, une illusion parfaitement réussie d'Anabella faisant un strip-tease apparut devant Zabini. Invisible pour le reste des mortels, l'illusion faisait son travail, et bientôt, Zabini prit une belle teinte rouge et il s'agita beaucoup plus. Pansy, se rappellent qu'elle était toute mouillée s'en alla faire un autre strip-tease, mais seul dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre au QG pour se changer. Une fois sèche, elle attendit comme convenu l'arrivée d'Anthony.

Celui-ci ne tardât pas mais avec un beau œil au beurre noir que Pansy lui enleva d'un coup de baguette. Pansy se passa la main dans les cheveux, en faisant se détacher une mèche. Elle la jeta dans la poubelle, un peu étonée mais Anthony la distraie aussitôt.

- Alors, comment ça s'est terminé pour toi ?

- Oh, Goyle est en train de se remettre de ses bobos dans un endroit non identifié du château. Et toi ?

- Crabbe à le maléfice de jambe-en-coton pour une heure et Zabini... et bien, Zabini est dans la baignoire des toilettes ou j'étais il y a trois minutes.

Anthony ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Toi et Zabini... Tu n'as pas... Vous n'avez pas... ?

- Imbécile ! Bien sur que non !

Une expression d'horreur passa sur le visage de Pansy et Anthony exprima sont soulagement en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil et en posant ses deux pieds sur la table basse.

XOXOXOXOX

Fin du chapitre, à la semaine prochaine ! Please reviews !

Votre auteur qui vous adore et se morfond de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir une secte en votre honneur :

Green Mamba !


	3. Chapter 3

Le nouveau chapitre des tribulations de Pansy et de son ami Anthony. Je suis littéralement renversée de trouver autant de review pour le premier chapitrer ! Moi qui est du attendre deux jour pour en avoir une à ma première fic !

JE VOUS ADORE !

Enjoy !

RAR :

**Ludreka** : Salut, et merci ! Nop, Pansy n'est pas cruelle, zuste un peu méchante… ;)

**Ayuluna** : Salut ! Oui, en effet, je m'en souviens, je ne t'avais envoyé que le premier chapitre. Pour les couples, pour l'instant, j'ai que Anabella/Draco. Nop, Pansy et Tony n'iront pas ensemble… Ce seront juste des amis, bien qu'ils se disputeront souvent. Je ne sais pas trop encore, mais je suis presque sure qu'ils ne finiront pas ensemble… Pansy est vraiment trop « indépendante » pour sortir avec Anthony ou quiconque d'autre. Ou alors, peut être que je lui trouverait quelqu'un mais se sera un love/hate et ils se disputeront perpétuellement… Pour Draco, oui, c'est un bâtard intelligent. Vachement chiant, un peu comme dans le livre. Je suis pourtant une grande fan de Draco, mais je pouvais pas trop faire autrement, puisqu'il est avec Anabella, sur laquelle on en découvre de belles dans ce chapitre…

**Miss-Tania** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic sur Pansy, la pauvre ! Elle mérite pourtant plus d'attentions… Encore merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, je continue !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Avec dévotion, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 3

On dut sûrement entendre les hurlements d'Anthony et Zabini à trois lieues à la ronde.

Alors que Pansy se tordait de rire un Anthony dégoulinant sortit dans la salle de bain avec des envies de meurtres.

Pansy trouva plus prudent d'aller immédiatement dans son dortoir et roupiller.

Le lendemain, un samedi, Anabella ne hurla pas et elle se réveilla au son de son réveil de rechange pour la trouver en pleine contemplation d'elle-même faisant un strip-tease.

Maintenant, Pansy savait qu'Anabella aimait quelqu'un à la folie : elle-même !

Sans attendre Anthony, elle s'habilla et partie tout guillerette vers la tour nord, récupérer sa petite boule vert/jaune. Elle croisa son ami dans l'escalier qui y menait et ils échangèrent des regards enthousiastes.

Elle récupéra la boule, passa les parties gênante, c'est-à-dire l'intégralité de la rencontre et quand les hologrammes d'Anabella et Malefoy eurent quitter la pièce elle laissa le film se dérouler par curiosité, tout en discutant affaires avec Anthony. Ils en étaient à se concerter pour savoir si il était décent de passer le film dans la grande salle, quand l'hologramme de deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entra dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite de discuter.

Les deux hommes se placèrent au centre de la pièce.

Le maître est mécontent, Parkinson, très mécontent.

Ils retirèrent leur capuche et Pansy put reconnaître son ancien père et Dolohov senior.

- Tu l'as laissée partir, imbécile ! Qu'elle idée de la renier ! Cette petite était puissante, et le maître la voulait comme alliée ! Il est trop tard, maintenant, elle nous déteste. Tu as complètement raté l'éducation de cette jeune fille ! Il fallait la choyer, la gâter ! Elle te tuera quand tu seras de dos, je te préviens. Mais finalement, elle nous débarrassera d'un fier imbécile. Mais je me corrige, si elle passe les jours suivant, elle te tuera, si non, il y a de minces chances qu'elle y parvienne. Tu crois aux fantômes vengeurs, pas vrais, Remonius !

- Que doit ton faire aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi sommes nous à Poudlard ?

- Pour vérifier que le poison qu'on lui a fait ingurgiter fait ses preuves.

- Du poison ? Quel poison ?

- La fille d'Avery sait au moins faire ça, en plus d'autres choses intéressantes pour les vieux mâles que nous sommes… ! Si tout marche comme prévu, elle et mon crétin de fils n'on plus que quelque mois à vivre. On les enterrera côte à côte et sur leur pierre tombale, on écrira ce qu'ils auraient du être. « Ici demeurent Anthony et Pansy, époux Dolohov ». Deux échec, ces mômes, hein… Mais va faire ta besogne rapidement, le maître veut te voir, après…

Puis, l'enregistrement s'arrêtait. Ils se regardèrent en silence, d'un regard chargé de détresse.

- Anthony ?

- Oui ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On hurle ?

- Non…

- On pleure…

- Non plus, mais la tentation est grande. Dit quelque chose d'intelligent, Tony…

- Hum, on va voir Dumbledore ?

- J'ai dit quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Mais c'est intelligent ! Il nous trouvera l'antidote, on meurs, si non ! Il faut arrêter de jouer les Miss Indépendante, là, Pansy ! On est dans le bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

- Va voir le Vieux si tu veut, mais ne me mentionne pas. Tu le regretteras, si tu le fais.

- Bon, dit quelque chose d'intelligent, toi, alors !

- On va trouver Anabella et on lui demande le nom du poison.

- C'est la chose la plus géniale que j'ai jamais entendue ! Allons y !

Ils se mirent en route, et Pansy avait l'impression de sentir les affres de la douleur, alors qu'une minute avant elle allait très bien.

Ils arrivèrent devant son dortoir et Anabella fut victime d'un _silencio_.

Ils la tirèrent dans une salle de classe vide et lointaine.

- Alors, Ana, on joue les empoisonneuses ?

- Moi ? Non, jamais !

- On sait tout, Ana, on a nos informateurs. C'était quoi, le poison ?

- Je vous dit le poison si vous dîtes l'informateur.

Anthony et Pansy échangèrent un regard et Anthony lui fit signe de le laisser parler.

- Aller, on le balance ? Il devient une charge et il n'a aucun esprit. Je te le dirait, mais le poison d'abord.

- De l'arsenic sorcier. Je devais être classique mais rapide. Il a tardé, votre informateur. Vous deviez mourir la semaine prochaine. Alors, c'est qui ?

- C'est mon père, Antonin Dolohov.

- Dolohov !

- Hé oui ! En attendant, tu vas souffrir.

- Ne me faite pas de mal, je ne fait qu'obéir.

- Psychologiquement, ma fille, psychologiquement

- Tu vas essayer à tout prit de sortir avec Potter.

- Avec Potter ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Tout les gars sont possibles, ma chérie. Fait le, ou tu souffrira.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais sache que ton père mourra, Dolohov.

- Je m'en contre fout.

- Tu te fiche que ton père soit assassiné ?

- Oui.

- Tu es un monstre.

- Toi et ton maître aussi.

- Tu veux devenir le seigneur des ténèbres !

- Peut-être bien…

Les yeux d'Anabella s'écarquillèrent et ceux de Pansy lancèrent des éclairs.

- Imbécile ! Tu veux te faire tuer, c'est ça ? Dire des conneries comme ça, juste pour impressionner cette gourde ! Espèce de trompe-la-mort !

- Eh oh, c'était juste une blague !

- Attend, tu sais très bien qu'elle va tout rapporter ! Voldemort va vouloir te tuer à tout prix après ça !

- Bon, écoute, Ana, ce que j'ai dit, c'était faux. Je veux juste vivre une vie tranquille. Je m'en fou que mon père sois assassiné, parce qu'il m'a bien fait souffrir avant que je l'asservisse.

Anabella gémit un « oh, Anthony, tu es siiiiiii puissant ! » et Pansy lui mit une baffe, rien que pour le plaisir. Puis elle se tourna vers son coéquipier, qui observait le visage suppliant d'Anabella, s'arrêtant longuement sur ses yeux de biche larmoyants.

- Tony ? Dois-je m'occuper de sauver nos vies toute seule ou tu viendras m'aider ?

Anthony grogna, mécontent, sans quitter des yeux le visage d'Anabella.

- Tu peut très bien te débrouillée toute seule, Miss. Indépendante.

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir, choquée. Quand même, il s'agissait de leurs vies ! Elle grommela une suite de jurons tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres qui firent étouffer un cri de stupeur à Anabella et ne fit même pas sourcilier Anthony. D'ailleurs, il afficha une moue contrariée.

- Oui, bon, tu y vas ?

Anabella ricana et elle se prit une violente claque de la part de Pansy qui se reteint d'en mettre une à Anthony également. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de mépris, mêler d'incompréhension.

- Franchement, Toto, tu me déçois. Tomber sous le charme de l'autre pûte…

- Dégage, Pansy, et par te terrer à la bibliothèque, comme une lâche.

- Je mets ses dernières paroles sur le compte du choc et d'Anabella, Anthony. J'espère qu'elles l'étaient vraiment. Je l'espère pour toi.

- C'est ça, menace moi et dégage.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

Sur ceux, elle fila à la bibliothèque, ce demandant qu'elle mouche avait piquée son flegmatique ami. Si elle remettait encore une fois la main sur Anabella, cette censuré allait regretter de les avoir fait ce disputer !

Arithmétique

Arrivisme

Arsenal

Arsenic

« _Les poisons trafiqués pour sorciers sans lendemain_ »

« L'arsenic sorcier à des propriétés presque similaires que l'arsenic moldus. Il agit plus lentement et fait plus souffrir leur victime. Les ongles striés, la peau plus brune, la perte de cheveux sont les symptômes les plus voyant… »

Et cela continuait ainsi pendant plusieurs pages. Nerveuse, Pansy les feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur le chapitre « Antidote ». Elle soupira, soulagée.

« L'antidote pour l'arsenic moldu est le dimercaprol. Nous mettons ici le doigt sur la différence la plus flagrante entre l'arsenic moldus et sorcier. L'arsenic moldu possède un antidote connu et efficace, tandis que l'arsenic sorcier est réputé pour n'avoir aucun remède. Cependant… »

Et la page suivante était arrachée.

Pansy poussa un cri de rage retentissant et jeta violemment le livre par terre. Elle le ramassa et le remit sur l'étagère, rageuse.

Ils s'étaient fait devancer !

Elle fonça à la réserve. Et essaya à tout prix d'y en entrer, mais à chacune de ses tentatives étaient repoussée par Mme. Pince. Elle avait beau multiplié les suppliques, les protestations, rien n'y faisait.

Après un dernier « Mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! », elle abandonna et parti s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc, désespérée. Et dire que cet imbécile d'Anthony était avec Anabella… Alors qu'ils risquaient de mourir tout les deux à cause de cette garce !

Elle était en train d'arracher méthodiquement tous les brins d'herbes sur un cm² quand elle suspendit son geste.

Anthony Dolohov, son meilleur ami, Serpentard, généralement intelligent, empoisonné par l'arsenic, s'était enfermé volontairement dans la même pièce de son empoisonneuse, en l'occurrence, Anabella Avery, élue plus belle fille du collège depuis Lily Potter.

Pansy lâcha un « Et meeeeeerde », on ne peu moins seyant à une jeune fille de son rand, s'attirant les regard de reproche de ses pairs. Elle se leva et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, affolée, puis, lançant un magistral coup de pied dans son banc et parti en courrant, direction : la salle de classe qui risquait bien d'être la futur tombe de son ami Anthony.

Arrivée essoufflée dans le couloir ou se trouvait la salle en question, elle fit un dérapage contrôlé accompagné d'un « Totoooooooooooo ! » retentissant.

Elle s'acharna sur la poignée de la porte, mais celle si s'ouvrit tout à coup, et elle tomba sur ses fesses, très douloureusement.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce qui se passe !

- Oh, Pansy la Multicolore. Ton petit ami est délicieux.

Anabella, triomphante, sortait de la salle de classe, reboutonnant son chemisier. Elle irradiait presque le mépris, et à coup sur la cruauté. Pansy la fusilla du regard.

- Anthony n'est pas mon petit ami, mais ravie de savoir qu'il est délicieux. Pour qu'il le reste, donne moi l'antidote, salope.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… Il faut savoir reconnaître le camp des perdants. Mais pour toi, c'est impossible. Tu es en plein dedans.

- Le seul camp dans lequel je veux être, c'est celui de la vie. Donne moi la page que tu as arrachée, ou tu le regrettera.

- Une page, qu'elle page ? Ah oui, celle là !

Anabella lui fit un adorable sourire, dévoilant ses dents étincelantes.

- Milicent s'en est servie comme PQ. Oups, désolée, chérie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je mettrais des fleurs sur ta tombe…

Sur ce, balançant devant elle ses longues jambes idylliques, Anabella Avery, empoisonneuse, mangemorte et folle à lier dans son état, s'éloigna dans un rire à glacer le sang.

Pansy la regarda partir, stupéfaite.

- T'es complètement cinglée, ma pauvre !

Mais elle était déjà trop loin.

Ah, elle était maligne la Pansy, de s'être fait avoir si stupidement… Mais à malin, malin et demi !

D'abords, ce triple imbécile d'Anthony.

Elle entra dans la pièce pour le retrouver étendu sur une table, inconscient. Ou bien…

Elle le secoua de toute ses forces, paniquée.

- Tony ! Toto, bordel, réveille toi ! C'est bon, c'est finit, elle est partie !

Mais le garçon restait inerte. Pansy se trouva ridicule et se força à retrouver son calme.

Elle inspira un bon coup avant d'aller tâter le poul d'Anthony.

Il était…

…

Vivant !

…

Pansy faillit hurler de joie, mais se rappela bien trop vite à son goût, que, vivants, ils n'allaient pas le rester longtemps si elle ne trouvait pas au plus vite un contrepoison.

Elle sorti sa baguette magique et le ranima d'un « _énervatum_ !».

Dés que le garçon fut sur pied, elle lui mit la baffe de sa vie.

- COMMENT T'AS PUT FAIRE CA ? MAIS T'ES FOU ? TU M'AS FAIT UNE DE CES PEURS ! JE ME SUIS INQUETEE COMME UNE MALADE, PENDANT QUE MÔSSIEUR ROUCOULE AVEC SON ASSASINE ! C'EST ELLE QUI T'AS EMPOISONNE ! C'EST À CAUSE D'ELLE QU'ON VA MOURIR LA SEMAIN PROCHAINE, BORDEL !

- Calme-toi, la Multicolore. Permet-moi de rectifier ta dernière phrase. C'est à cause d'elle que TU vas mourir la semaine prochaine. Moi, je passe dans le camp des gagnants. Je préfère vivre, tu vois…

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- J'y crois pas… Dit moi que c'est faux, Toto ! Dit moi que je rêve, que t'as jamais dit ça…

- Je ne dis que la vérité, Sang de Bourbe. Et pour toi, se serra Dolohov, merci.

Il esquissa un geste vers la porte, mais elle le retient.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, mon chou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais je vais te guérir, moi ! Je vais te tirer des sales pattes de cette poufiasse.

- CE N'EST PAS UNE POUFIASSE ! NE L'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS !

- Mon dieu, Tony… T'es atteint, hein ? Ca a peut être toucher le cerveau. Tu n'en garderas pas de séquelles, promis.

Elle grommela un « Je vais lui faire payer pour ce truc, à cette aliénée… ». Elle reprit, comme si elle s'adressait à un gamin de 5 ans.

- Ecoute Toto, une méchante fille t'as ensorcelée, mais c'est elle la pas sympa. Moi, gentille, elle, méchante. Compris ?

- NE DIT PAS DE MAL D'ANA ! TU NE SAIS RIEN D'ELLE !

- Tout doux, mon beau ! Je sais juste qu'elle a essayé de m'assassiner et que pour l'instant, c'est plutôt réussi. Je sais aussi que tu me fait perdre on temps.

- Traîtresse, cracha t'il, haineux.

Elle eu un rire amer.

- JE suis une traîtresse ? C'est fort, ça ! Mais t'inquiète, Anthony, je vais te guérir. T'es juste possédé. Dés que j'aurait trouver comme te libérer, tu deviendra le super gars que t'as toujours été et pas cette carpette lâche que tu es maintenant.

- Tu oses m'insulter !

- Ferme là, veux tu ?

- Je…

Il ne put pas continuer, que son ex-meilleure amie le stupéfixia.

- Franchement, Toto, dans cette version, t'est mieux muet.

Elle le traîna derrière un canapé massif, sous une couverture.

- Te fait pas de bile, je vais retrouver ta chérie, je nous sauve la vie et je revients pour te rendre un comportement décent…

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, désireuse de faire vite, glissa et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'airs. Elle dit deux ou trois mots indignes de sa condition et reprit sa course à la recherche d'Anabella, qu'elle retrouva dans le dortoir vide des filles de Serpentard.

- Ana, comme on se retrouve…

- Pansy, chérie, ton copain est légèrement changé, non ?

- Salope !

- Croit ce que tu veux, chérie, mais j'y ai prit beaucoup de plaisir…

- Mais tu es un monstre, vraiment !

- Pas plus que toi, Pansy. Mais pour mon cas, on dit un succube.

- Tu n'es pas un démon, juste une frapadingue.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait un démon, mais c'est tout comme. Le but des succubes n'est t'il pas de prendre possession puis de tuer tout les obstacles masculins ?

- Reviens à la raison, Ana. Tu n'es pas une meurtrière, non ? Juste une fille un peu écervelée, juste ça…

- Tu es vraiment débile, Pansy, ou tu aime tant que ça te voiler la face ? Je SUIS une tueuse. Au service du maître.

- Ah, face de serpent reviens dans l'addition, c'est ça ? Tu veux faire le remake de « Joins-toi à mouaaaaaaaa ! Nous serons fortes, à nous deuuuuuux ! ». Pour moi c'est non, plutôt crever.

- Alors crève !

Pansy évita un stupéfix de justesse.

- Depuis quand tu sais tenir une baguette, Ana ?

- Oh, depuis environ 14 ans, en considérant le fait que j'en ai 17.

- Putain, j'ai manqué des parties de ton éducation, alors…

- Oh oui, celle ou j'apprend à maîtriser les impardonnables, notamment. _Doloris !_

- Manqué, chérie. Apparemment, j'ai au moins eu raison sur la partie « ne sais pas viser » !

- Et celle ou je deviens une pro en potion, aussi. Ma spécialité, c'est les poisons. Tu as aussi raté tout mon apprentissage auprès de ma grande tante Bellatrix Black, à ce que je vois. _Doloris !_

- Tu ne sais décidément pas viser, Ana. Alors comme ça, tu es l'élève de Bella ? Cette bonne vieille Bella ? Je vois d'où tu tiens les gènes de folie, alors. Cette forcenée transforme tout ce qu'elle touche sois en tas de cendres, sois en dément. Tu te rends compte, que quand tu l'auras tuée, ce sera toi, la grande Bella ? Anabella et Bellatrix, n'est ce pas du pareil au même ?

- Si, si… La grande Bella… Je suis puissante. Presque aussi puissante que toi, et ce n'est pas peu dire, d'après Bella. Joins-toi à nous Pansy, tu peux faire de grandes choses à mes côtés. En ce moment même, Draco réanime Dolohov et il va le prendre en charge. Abandonnera tu ton ami ? Ton seul ami ?

Pansy ne répondis pas, troublée. Toto…

- Je ne veux qu'être LIBRE !

- Ce n'est pas possible, imbécile ! Ce n'est plus possible. Maintenant, c'est la GUERRE ! Tu dois choisir ton camp.

- Non.

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que je brise tes rêves… Faire bêtise sur bêtise, rigoler avec ton ami Dolohov, être la terreur de Poudlard en farces et attrapes… Tu te rends compte que tu as même réussi à devenir jolie ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien plus futile que moi, Pansy ! Regarde donc tes préoccupations : être libre, avoir des amis, faire ce que tu veut… Toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres, comparées à mon besoin de POUVOIR ! Il n'y a que ça qui compte, chouchou, le pouvoir.

Pansy réfléchissait. Elle hurla, mécontente :

- Je ne veut qu'une seule chose : QU'ON ME FOUTE LA PAIX !

- Tu n'apprend et ne comprend donc rien ? C'est impossible.

- Oh, et pourquoi personne ne vient, alors que nous nous égosillons comme des chats à l'agonie ? _Sonorus _!

Pansy ne sourit même pas, sur d'échouer, ma il fallait le tenter.

- ANABELLA AVERY EST UNE MANGEMORTE !

- Ma pauvre Pansy. Pansy la Multicolore. Tu détestes ce surnom, hein ? Mais c'est sous lui que le lord te connaît. Et tu ne lui échapperas pas.

Pansy poussa un soupir résigner.

- Ana, je t'en prie…

- Tu implores ma pitié ? Oh, oui, vas-y, j'adore ça !

- Tu as trois options, fou le camp, tue moi ou meurs.

- Oh, Pansy s'impatiente ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ressortirons de cette pièce vivantes. On ne peut pas jeter le sortilège de mort dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans que l'amoureux des moldus n'en soit prévenu. Et puis, tu es trop puissante pour que l'on te gaspille comme ça. Nous tenons ton ami Dolohov. Cette histoire à propos de son père, c'était faux, n'est ce pas ? Oh, il me l'as avouer quand nous avons partager certains moments intimes…

Pansy allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Anabella la coupa.

- Ne lui en veut pas chérie, c'est un mâle, après tout… Tu avais raison, l'autre soir. Aucun mâle ne me résiste, et Potter était déjà sur la liste. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. D'ailleurs, celui qui va te torturer devrait arriver bientôt. Auquel préfère tu te soumettre ? Duquel veut tu être le vulgaire jouet ? L'objet sur lequel il pourra assouvir toutes ses pulsions, aussi perverses, aussi cruelles qu'elles soient… Oui, lequel choisit tu ? Tu as de la chance, tu les as tous à ta disposition… Tu peux avoir Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini… On peut même aller chercher Longdubat pour qu'on vous regarde vous ébattre sous contrainte… Ou bien, peut être préfère tu ton si cher ami… Anthony ?

- Monstre ! Tu es toi-même une femme, tu va les laisser me faire ça !

- Je peut le faire moi-même, aussi, si tu préfère ?

- NON ! Non, non, non et non ! Anabella reviens à la raison, laisse moi partir.

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… On ne peut fuir son destin. Le tien est d'être mangemorte. De coopérer avec moi. Ensemble nous ferons de grandes choses !

- Ce que tu peux être démodée, Anabella. Mais explique moi en détail ce qui m'attend si je refuse. Je suis une Serpentard. Au reste, je préfère tout de même ma vie.

- Ah voilà la Pansy que j'aime. Si tu refuse, chérie, un garçon quelconque, ou même une fille, viendra ici pour assouvir ses désires sur toi. Un, deux ou peut être trois… Ensuite, je pense qu'on te torturera, et enfin, on te sortira de Poudlard pour te tuer. Et puis, si tu fais des histoires en plus, nous tuerons aussi Anthony sous tes yeux. Cela te suffit t'il pour accepter, ou veut tu d'autre châtiments ? Nous pouvons te noyer dans le lac, aussi...

- Non, ça ira. Une dernière chose : qu'est ce que tu as fait à Anthony, Ana ?

- Oh, ça !

Anabella lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et Pansy se retint de pouffer. Oui, vraiment, Tante Bella avait raison : Anabella était _presque_ aussi puissante qu'elle.

Pansy inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, pour sortir de cette impasse où elle s'était stupidement jetée. Tant qu'à faire, elle allait se débrouiller pour sortir Toto de la merde dans laquelle il s'était fourré, lui aussi.

- Je refuse. Je refuse d'être le jouet, le pantin d'un vulgaire reptile. Je ne comprends pas, Ana, comment tu as put accepter ça.Face de Serpent ne sait même pas s'habiller correctement !

- Bien, bien… C'est merveilleux, ma Pansy. Souffre, souffre. Tu n'arriveras pas dans la gloire, mais dans la douleur. Tu as choisit. Alors, lequel ?

Anabella étira ses lèvres rouges dans un sourire cruel, et Pansy se demanda soudainement si elles n'étaient pas recouvertes de sang. Elle répondit d'une voix ferme :

- Anthony. Je choisis Anthony.

Anabella se retourna vers la porte et lança, réfrigérante :

- Vous pouvez faire entrer Dolohov.

Puis, elle saisit le visage de Pansy entre ses longs doigts fins.

- Passe une bonne nuit, mon enfant !

- Salope !

Pansy lui cracha au visage.

- Tu le regretteras, Ana, amèrement !

- Donne moi ta baguette, chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon esprit supérieurement intelligent sais se tirer de TOUT les mauvais pas, puisqu'ils sont inexistant ! Pas comme toi, hein… ?

Elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains et sortit, toujours aussi triomphante.

Anthony se présenta face à elle. Debout, face à face, Pansy planta son regard dans celui d'Anthony. Gagner du temps, gagner du temps… Il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour faire la chose la plus difficile qu'elle est jamais envisagée.

Anthony eu un rire méprisant.

- Alors, Pansy, tu fait moins la fière, hein, Miss. Indépendante…

- Ta gueule, Anthony, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. TU es dans le tord. Tu veux vraiment servir d'essuie pied pour Face de Serpent ?

- Le Lord est juste. Il nous aime.

- Sottises. Tu es vraiment un con, envoûter, Anthony. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas permanent, ou je ne pourrais plus jamais te saquer.

- Tu parles comme une moldue, Sang de Bourbe !

- Qui me l'as appris, imbécile ? Toi !

- J'étais inconscient de la vérité. Le Lord est la vérité.

- Bon, à mon tour de te faire changer d'avis.

Elle se capa sur ses deux jambes, tel un cow-boy. Ses yeux multicolores se mirent à briller, mais Anthony était comme hypnotisé. L'œil bleu devint vert et l'œil vert devint bleu.

- Anthony, écoute moi.

- Je t'écoute.

La voix d'Anthony était impersonnelle au possible et celle de Pansy inspirait la peur.

Elle effroyable. De l'autre côté de la porte, Crabbe et Goyle était paralysés pat la terreur.

- Anthony libère toi. Suit moi. Rappelle toi.

- Je ne peux pas.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Goyle bougea un orteil. Pansy se reconcentra et il fut de nouveau immobilisé.

- Anthony, tu le peux. Libère toi. Suit moi. Rappelle toi.

Anthony ne répondit rien, et Pansy commença à s'énerver un peu. En fait, elle était en rage et les lampes de la pièce explosèrent.

- ANTHONY ! ECOUTE MOI ! LIBERE TOI ! SUIT MOI ! RAPPELLE TOI ! MAINTENANT !

- Oui.

- Sentinelles, TOMBEZ !

Crabbe et Goyle s'affalèrent par terre comme des poupées de chiffons. Zabini, qui passait par là, également.

Les yeux de Pansy récupèrent leurs couleurs respectives et elle vacilla. Anthony se précipita et elle s'évanoui dans ses bras. Il la regarda, un peut perdu.

Il reprit contenance.

- Je suis désolé, Pansy. Je pense qu'on a besoin d'aide là. Personne ne peut survivre seul, à part toi, et en l'occurrence, tu es évanouie, alors…

Il la souleva comme une plume et sortie du dortoir sans problèmes, enjambant Crabbe et Goyle, auquels il reprit la baguette de Pansy. La salle commune était vide, seulement gardée par un guignol de 6ème année, qu'un stupéfix terrassa aussitôt.

Anthony soupira et prit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore, Pansy toujours évanouie dans ses bras, toujours bronzée, sur le chemin, deux mèches noires se détachèrent pour tomber sur le sol des couloirs glacés, vides à cette heure du déjeuner.

Le déjeuner… Dumbledore ne devait pas être dans son bureau !

Anthony décida de l'attendre. Arrivé devant cette affreuse gargouille, il tambourina dessus inutilement. Epuisé, il lui présenta Pansy.

- Ecoute, l'horrible, cette fille là, elle est super puissante. Attend donc qu'elle se réveille elle te fera exploser uniquement par la force de ses deux yeux.

- Tu ne m'impression ne pas, petit. Qui est cette fille ?

- Pansy.

- Pansy quoi ?

- Pansy la Multicolore.

- La Multicolore ? La Multicolore est évanouie ? Tu veux me faire croire ça, le mioche ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. J'entends tout ceux que Dumbledore dit depuis qu'il est directeur !

- Elle ma libérée d'un envoûtement sans baguette, alors c'est normal qu'elle sois évanouie, imbécile ! Maintenant, ouvre toi, parce que j'ai ça baguette, et moi aussi je peut te faire exploser !

- Que ce passe t'il, Mr. Dolohov ?

Anthony se retourna pour se retrouver face à Dumbledore.

- Monsieur ! C'est Pansy, elle est évanouie !

- Montons dans mon bureau.

Une fois dans la pièce en question, Dumbledore coucha Pansy sur un canapé et se retourna vers Anthony.

- Raconter moi, Mr. Dolohov.

- Eh bien, sachez déjà que le Lord est impliqué.

- Ah, Voldemort !

Anthony frissonna.

- Sachez aussi que Pansy était très très hostile à venir vous voir, et que quand elle se réveillera elle sera très très en colère d'être ici.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne crains pas la colère d'une jeune élève de 17 ans.

Anthony le fixa, effaré.

- C'est pas vrai…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous ne savez pas !

- Ne pas savoir quoi ?

- Que… Et bien, que Pansy est super puissante !

- Miss. Parkinson est…

- Pansy. Elle s'appelle Pansy, pas Parkinson. Pansy la Multicolore.

- La Multi…

- A cause de ses yeux !

Dumbledore se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Comment ais-je pus être aussi aveugle ! Miss. Par… Pansy ! Mais raconter moi tout.

- Bon, Pansy et moi, nous aimons beaucoup faire des farces pour nous venger de nos camarades Serpentard, en particulier Miss. Avery, que Pansy méprise, mais qui est en vérité une jeune fille très capable. Nous avons voulut enregistrer une rencontre entre elle et Mr. Malefoy. Le lendemain, en récupérant l'enregistrement, nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il continuait après l'entrevue. Il était enregistrer une conversation entre deux mangemorts, en l'occurrence mon père et Mr. Parkinson. Ils parlaient d'un poison que Miss. Avery nous aurait fait avaler. Nous avons coincé Anabella pour la forcer à avouer. Elle nous as révéler le nom du poison : de l'arsenic sorcier.

Ici, Dumbledore tiqua mais Anthony ne s'en aperçut pas. Il cherchait ses mots pour raconter la suite.

- Euh… Miss. Avery étant très euh… Je veut dire que… Je suis resté un peut plus pour lui soutirer plus d'informations à Anabella, contre la volonté de Pansy, qui est allée à la bibliothèque pour trouver le contrepoison. A ce moment là, Anabella m'a envoûter pour que j'accepte devenir mangemort. Puis elle est partie attendre Pansy dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Pansy est arrivée, à essayer de me faire revenir à la raison, mais à finit par me stupéfixier. Elle est partie derrière Anabella. Mr. Malefoy m'a ranimer et nous sommes aller attendre devant la porte du dortoir, Pansy et Anabella étant à l'intérieur. Ana essayait de la convaincre. Elle a refuser et Anabella est sortie et à dit à tout le monde partir, sauf à Crabbe et Goyle. Elle m'a fait entrer pour que je torture Pansy. Mais Pansy m'a fixée dans les yeux et j'ai été comme hypnotisé. Ses yeux on inverser leur couleur et elle m'a dit de l'écouter, de me libérer, de la suivre et de me rappeler.

Dumbledore marmona dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Désenvoûtement, hum hum, sans baguette, mkdfmsjdhjs puissant », mais Anthony poursuivi.

- J'ai refusé, encore sous l'emprise du sort et elle s'est mit en colère. Les lampes on explosées et elle s'est mit à crier. Elle était terrifiante. Elle a dit la même chose et cette fois ça a marché. Elle s'est évanouie. Je n'est eu qu'à enjamber les corps inanimés de Crabbe et Goyle et à stupéfixié un vigile incompétent pour vous retrouver. En vérité Pansy est…

- Très en colère !

Anthony se retourna, affolé.

- Pansy ! Content que tu sois réveillée !

- Anthony Dolohov… Qu'est ce que JE fais dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Mais Pansy, tu…

- Miss. Pansy. Calmer vous. Votre ami n'a fait que vous aider.

- M'aider ? Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, merci. Je peux partir, car j'imagine que ce qu'il était un train de vous raconter n'à aucun rapport avec moi, n'est ce pas, Tony ?

- En vérité, c'était un récit principalement centré sur vous.

- Toto, envoûter ou désenvoûter, tu ne peut pas t'empêcher de faire des bourdes ! Je sors des griffes d'un esclavagiste pour tomber dans les mains d'un autre. Merci, votre guerre ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux JUSTE que l'on me fiche la PAIX. Compris ? « Pansy, joins toi à nous, nous serons fort », « Nous sommes le camp du bien » ou « Nous sommes le camp de la puissance », c'est blanc bonnet et bonnet blanc pour moi ! Je m'en fous, je ne veux RIEN.

- Miss. Parkinson…

- Pansy, je m'appelle PANSY.

- Pansy la Multicolore, c'est vrai…

Pansy détourna la tête troublée. Ce surnom n'était pas vraiment moqueur, elle le supportait mais… « _Pansy la Multicolore. Tu détestes ce surnom, hein ? Mais c'est sous lui que le lord te connaît. Et tu ne lui échapperas pas... »_ Les paroles d'Anabella lui revirent en tête. Le Lord te connaît… »

- Vous êtes comme Voldemort. Vous me voulez pour votre camp, pour ma puissance, si vraiment elle existe. Essayer le coup sur Anabella, cette détraquée est bien mieux disposée que moi ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser ressortir d'ici, vous êtes en danger.

- Je vous préviens, je suis en colère. Je la sens qui monte, la rage. La rage.

- Je ne vous crains pas, Pansy.

- Vous devriez.

Les yeux de Pansy échangèrent de couleur et ils se mirent à briller. Dumbledore se leva.

- Miss…

Tous les objets en verre de la pièce explosèrent, y compris les fenêtres et Dumbledore tomba, assommé.

XOXOXOXOX

Fin du chapitre, à la semaine prochaine ! Please reviews !

Votre auteur qui vous adore, vous, les bretons et les Irlandais :

Green Mamba !


	4. Chapter 4

Attention, tremblez, devant SuperPansy ! La revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures !

N'oubliez pas que JE VOUS ADORE !

Enjoy !

**Note** : Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai mit les RAR qu'un jour après avoir poster, parce que je les avais oubliés ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas raté votre piti message. Ah oui, les « o » signifient en changement de point de vue.

RAR :

**Ludreka** : Salut, salut ! T'inquiète pas pour ce vieux Dumby, y va s'en remettre ! Pour Dolohov senior t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va se prendre une raclée, mais pas à cause de ça. Et puis, pour Face-de-Serpent… Et bien, oui, il va faire son apparition, mais pas tout de suite… Tu sais, c'est les méthodes de Tu-sais-qui, de ne jamais apparaître. Et puis, il ne va pas se déranger pour une gamine de 17 ans, quand même… N'oublions pas que c'est le big boss !

**Ayuluna** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Et oui, on en découvre plus sur pas mal de personnes… Nop, Tony et Pansy ne vont pas se marier. Ils auraient dut, mais le destin en a décidé autrement ! Par contre, dans ce chapitre, volte face spectaculaire de l'auteur, et cela grâce à toi ! Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire de Draco un sale petit rat, surtout que je viens de finir le tome 6, alors j'ai un élan d'amour infini pour mon piti Dracouninouchet !

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Avec adoration, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 4

Anthony tremblait comme une feuille morte. Pansy, elle souriait doucement, contemplant Dumbledore d'un œil désolé. Anthony s'approcha à pas lents.

- Pas un geste, Tony.

Il s'immobilisa. Mais elle lui sourit, bienveillante.

- Tu ne restes plus jamais seul dans la même pièce qu'Anabella ! Tu vas bien, au moins ? Pas de séquelles, à ce que je vois.

- Oh, si il y en as.

Anthony fut un moment content de retrouver sa bonne vieille Pansy, mais son visage s'assombrit des qu'il prononça ces mots. Pansy le scruta, inquiète.

- Quelles séquelles ? Je ne vois rien !

- Elles sont… euh… Psychologiques…

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir une case en moins…

- Dans le domaine de l'affectif…

- Non !

- Si… J'aime toujours Anabella...

Pansy le regarda, presque dégoûtée.

- Mais Toto ! Cette fille est cinglée !

- Je… Je sais. Mais… Je n'y peux rien, je l'aime tout de même. Ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy, je ne serrais jamais rien pour elle, alors je n'insiste pas. Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort. Je n'ai pas tenu tête à mon père pour rien.

- Tu es un mec bien, Tony. Vraiment. Je compatis. En attendant, sortons avant que Mr. Joint-toi-à-moi ne se réveille.

- Dernière chose : Tu as vraiment réussi à assommé Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de la communauté ?

- Bien sur que non ! C'est cette espèce de truc en argent qui lui est tombé dessus !

En riant, Pansy lui désigna une énorme coupe, qui se trouvait à terre à côté du visage de Dumbledore. Anthony soupira.

Tout de même, Dumbledore assommé par une fille de 17 ans…

Pansy se sentait puissante, un peu comme les tueuse de monstres dans les séries télévisée moldues. Elle défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, juste pour le plaisir du spectaculaire. Elle se défonça aussi le pied par la même occasion mais réussi à rester impassible, s'attirant les regards admiratifs d'Anthony.

Ils sortirent du bureau, dont le sol était jonché de bout de verres. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et Pansy se reteint de faire exploser la gargouille. Ils regagnèrent le Q.G, et s'effondrèrent sur les canapés. Anthony faillit mettre ses pieds sur la table, mais Pansy l'en empêcha d'un regard moqueur, histoire de lui remémorer l'hilarant épisode de la baignoire.

A l'unisson, ils poussèrent un merveilleux soupir synchronisé. Pansy se mit à faire les cents pas.

- Bon. Il faut qu'on parle.

- D'accord avec toi.

- Déjà, point 1 : Je ne remet plus jamais les pieds dans le bureau de cet hurluberlu.

- Mais Pansy…

- C'est non. Never. Nunca. Jamais.

- OK, te met pas en rogne. Je voulais juste t'aider.

- Oui, oui, bien sur, débordant de bonnes intentions, tu m'amènes chez le second plus grand psychopathe de notre temps, qui, comme le premier, à de sérieuses tendances esclavagiste. On en avait déjà discuter, non ?

Elle enfonça son regard bicolore dans celui d'Anthony. Celui-ci frissonna.

- Putain, ma vieille, arrête avec ça ! Tu me fous la trouille ! On en avait déjà parlé, peut être, mais maintenant c'est fini. Et je t'assure que Dumbledore est bon.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre. MOI, je ne suis pas bonne, loin de là. Je ne veux PAS appartenir à un camp. On dit comment, déjà ? Ah oui, neutre ! Alors, Dumby, c'est NON.

- D'accord. Je pense que j'ai compris maintenant.

- Ensuite, point 2, tu as gardé une séquelle de ton envoûtement. Comme ça, tu craques désormais pour Ana. Je devrait immédiatement m'éloignée de toi, mais je suis une imbécile sentimentale, alors éloignons cette possibilité.

Anthony lui sourit, rassurant dans son calme. Mais l'étincelle de peur dans ses yeux éteignit vite celle de joie. Le cœur de Pansy se serra.

- Je… Euh… Oui, donc, je ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant, à part te mettre en garde : cette fille à péter les plombs. Elle est possédée. C'est Bella 2 !

- Bella 2 ! Bella comme… La grande Bella ?

- Oui, Anabella et Bellatrix. Du pareil au même. L'élève et la maîtresse. L'apprentie cinglée sanguinaire et la cinglée sanguinaire tout court. Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : tu aime la moins folle des deux. Sujet classé.

- Vu comme ça, oui, il y a de l'espoir dans nos cœurs…

- C'est ça, moque toi… Mais voyons plutôt le point 3 : Je suis une surdouée de la magie, et pendant 7 ans, personne ne l'avait remarquer, pas même moi ! Comme c'est étrange ! D'un jour à l'autre, je devient surpuissante, plus qu'Anabella, je devient convoitée par les deux Bouffons-de-Pouvoir et j'arrive à pratiquer la haute magie sans baguette autrement qu'en théorie. C'est impossible. C'est un canular.

- Mais, non, je t'assure que c'est vrai. Tu **es** Superwoman !

- Si tu la fermais, Anthony, au lieu de dire des conneries pareilles !

Pansy le foudroya et se mit à arpenter la pièce avec plus d'ardeur que jamais, en rage.

Une des torches se consuma complètement. Anthony la fixa, incrédule. Lentement, il prit la parole.

- Tiens, tu connais le point 4 ? Je vais t'informer : ma meilleure amie a devient aussi malade mentale que celle que j'aime. La preuve, elle me traite comme si j'étais un déchet de l'univers ! Tu te rends compte, mon amie de toujours, me faire ça !

Il la fixait toujours, moralisateur. Pansy ralentit progressivement, comme si son cerveau intégrait les différentes données de ce discours. Elle finit par se laisser tomber à côté d'Anthony.

- Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi, Toto, mais j'ai les nerfs. C'est vrai que le point 4, c'est une belle abomination, mais tu ne connais pas la meilleure ! Le mien, d'ami, à peur de moi, comme si j'étais une bombe prête à exploser qu'il tenait à pleines mains ! Tu te rends compte ! Mon meilleur ami à une sainte trouille de moi ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait avec les bombes prêtes à exploser, Anthony ? On les jette au loin.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent amèrement. Anthony cligna des yeux, et finit par afficher une moue contrite, aussitôt reproduite sur le visage de Pansy. Elle parla :

- Nous sommes ridicules.

- Je sais.

Et à bout, ils s'endormirent.

XOXOXOXOX

Une heure plus tard, Pansy s'éveilla, et aussitôt elle eu l'impression qu'on s'amusait à faire des nœuds de matelots avec ses intestins. Elle gémit et s'effondra sur le sol. Une main d'acier lui comprimait la tête, la faisant souffrir le martyr.

Son estomac la brûlait atrocement, comme léché par les feux de l'enfer.

Elle hurla, et Anthony sauta sur ses pieds.

Il la contempla, effaré, puis, se mit en devoir de la secouer.

Effet désiré, Pansy reprit sa respiration, comme une nageuse qui crève la surface des flots.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, le souffle saccadé. Anthony l'observait, effaré :

- Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais… J'ai eu l'impression que… Putain, j'ai eu TRES mal ! Puis, brusquement, ça s'est apaisé.

- Il faut aller voir Dum…

- La bibliothèque ! Oui, tu as raison, il faut aller voir là-bas ! C'ests sûrement un effet du poison !

- Mais Pansy…

Elle l'assassina du regard, impitoyable, et Anthony bénit le ciel qu'elle n'est pas encore trouver comme tuer les gens avec ses yeux… Si particuliers, ses yeux…

- Ecoute, Anthony : On a un sérieux désaccord là-dessus. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines. Pour moi c'est non. On ne va pas reparler de ça, si ?

- Mais Pansy, sois réaliste, quitte un peut tes principes de fillette rebelle ! Tu as 17 ans, dans une période de guerre, et en plus, tu possèdes des pouvoirs quasi surnaturels ! Tu ne peux pas rester neutre !

- Je m'en fou, Anthony. J'en ai décidé ainsi. Va voir Dumbledore, il saura te protéger, tu apporteras ton aide précieuse au camp du bien, j'en suis sure. Mais pour moi, le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que la liberté et ceux qui sont trop faible pour la rechercher !

Anthony recula d'un pas, troubler. Cette phrase ! Mon dieu…

- Pansy…

Ecoute, Anthony, on a trop discuté à propos de ses trucs imbéciles. Rien ne m'intéresse là dedans, moi, je vais voir à la bibliothèque. Maintenant que j'y pense, et si le pouvoir était un effet du poison ? Je vais voir si l'arsenic a déjà provoqué une montée de pouvoir chez quelqu'un de banal…

- Tu te qualifies comme banale ?

- Ben… Oui… ?

Pansy lui jeta un regard mal assuré et il rigola. Banale, Pansy…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es unique.

- Mais oui, comme six milliards d'autres personnes dans le monde. Maintenant, j'y vais.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif, un peut trop vif même. Elle sortit en courrant, à une vitesse qui aurait fait passer un champion olympique de sprint pour un gastéropode handicapé.

Anthony resta planter là, bouche bée, faisant rentrer une par une les données dans son cerveau fatiguer.

Il ressentit le terrible besoin de voir Anabella, mais il le repoussa loin dans son esprit, et l'ensevelit sous une montagne d'idées perverse.

Il repensa longuement à tout ce qui leur était arriver. Les superpouvoirs de Pansy, son envoûtement, le refus de prendre parti de Pansy, le poison, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Anabella… Si belle, Anabella… Si charmante, si parfaite, si… Tarée.

Il se leva.

Au diable les idéaux de Pansy, lui, il ne voulait pas mourir empoisonné.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

o

Pansy faillit défoncer la porte de la bibliothèque tellement elle y entra vite. Mme. Pince l'invectiva plus bruyamment que violemment, mais Pansy l'ignora superbement.

Elle courait le long des rayons et s'emparant au passage de tout les livres qui avait une infime chance de l'aider.

Depuis le « Guide des poisons sorciers » et « Comment lutter contre la mort » jusqu'à « Le pouvoir surdéveloppé » et « Les effets secondaires impressionnants ».

Elle se prépara à une longue nuit de lecture.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se sentie apaisée, comme si elle avait projeter un rayon laser avec pendant toute la journée, et qu'elle venait enfin de l'éteindre.

Tranquillement, elle se pencha sur le premier pavé et commença sa lecture.

o

Anthony frappa « poliment » à la face de la gargouille, et Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir, tellement le tapage était grand.

- Mr. Dolohov ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Déjà, m'empêcher de mourir, ça serrait bien…

- Ah oui, l'arsenic sorcier…

Dumbledore se retourna et s'assis à son bureau, la mine pensive. Par je ne sais quel sort, il avait récupérer tout les objets qui était récupérable, et on aurait jamais deviner qu'une élève en furie avait fait exploser la pièce une heure et demi plus tôt. Elle était seulement moins encombrée. Le directeur remarqua son regard.

- Oh, cela arrange plutôt la décoration, vous ne trouver pas ?

- Euh… Oui… Plutôt.

- Votre amie à vraiment une puissance étonnante…

Il désigna un petit tas de cendres, ou trônait un minuscule oisillon déplumé et parfaitement répugnant. Il soupira à nouveau.

- Elle a même réussi à faire se consumer Fumsec.

- Ah… Oui, c'est… Prodigieux…

o

Pansy finit de remettre en place le dernier livre à traitant des poisons. Sa recherche sur les montées de pouvoirs était restée aussi inutile que celle sur les poisons. Elle prit un énorme volume sur une étagère, elle l'étala sur une table. Sur la couverte, en lettres d'or : « Traité d'invisibilité à l'usage des grands mages ».

Elle se mit à le feuilleter à la vitesse de l'éclair, les pages s'imprimant dans sa rétine.

o

Anthony jeta un regard suspicieux à son directeur. Devenait t'il sénile ? Anabella était si belle… Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil méprisant à l'oiseau avant de se concentrer sur Dumbledore.

- La Multicolore vous a-t-elle parlé de l'arsenic sorcier ?

- Non, elle n'a pas eu le temps.

- A quoi avez-vous passé toute cette heure, alors ?

- En grande partie à dormir, et quand nous nous sommes réveillés, à nous disputer.

- Pour qu'elle raisons, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Le directeur le dévisageait, curieux.

- Oh, c'est simple. Pansy désire rester neutre, au péril de sa vie. Moi je préfère vivre. Je vous offre mes services.

- Bien, Mr. Dolohov, très bien. C'est décision sage que celle que vous venez de prendre. La neutralité n'est plus possible à ce niveau de la guerre. La Multicolore ne l'a a encore compris. La Suisse n'a pas sa place dans l'addition, pour une fois…

- Vous avez raison. Mais mes services on une condition…

Dumbledore murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Serpentards, tous les mêmes… ». Puis, il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Anthony.

- Qu'elle est votre condition, Mr. Dolohov ?

- Je veux pouvoir aider Pansy à son insu. C'est mon amie, et je ne tolérerais pas qu'elle meure.

- Mr. Dolohov… Rendez-vous compte. Votre amie est perdue pour nous. Voldemort l'aura, c'est certain. Elle a trop de pouvoir pour ne pas céder pour en acquérir d'autres. Elle y a prit goût.

- Non, je suis certain que non. Pansy n'aime pas le Lord.

Anthony se surpris à vouloir quitter ce bureau pour finir dans les bras d'Annabella, mais le directeur poursuivi.

- C'est écrit, Anthony. Elle est perdue dans des ténèbres trop profondes pour qu'on l'en sorte.

- Mais…

- Voldemort pense à elle. Il à son regard plaqué sur La Multicolore.

o

- Je suis invisible !

Pansy triompha un bref instant, en silence. Avant de se diriger vers la réserve. Le panneau « Interdit » bougea à peine quand elle le souleva pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle parcourut de la main tous les livres de la pièce circulaire. Il y faisait aussi noir que dans un four, mais elle distinguait tout les titres des illustres ouvrages aussi distinctement que si ils étaient en pleine lumière.

Sa main s'arrêta sur une tranche et se fit caressante.

Elle redessina du doigt les lettres de sang qui l'ornai : « Poison mortels »

o

- Oubliez là un instant, Mr. Dolohov. Jurer votre appartenance a notre camp, et je vous dirait l'antidote.

Anthony fit le serment, presque avec empressement. Il devait oublier Anabella, ses jambes, cette envie irrésistible d'aller la voir, de l'aimer, de l'embrasser… STOP !

Dumbledore sourit.

- Revenons à notre poison. L'arsenic sorcier est mortel.

- J'avais compris, merci. Pansy ne m'a rien dit sur l'antidote, mais je suppose que vous le connaissez mieux qu'elle…

- Oui, sûrement… Je suis désolé pour vous, Anthony…

- Qui a-t-il ?

Dumbledore garda le silence.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Le directeur restait muet.

- Dumbledore ! Parlez, immédiatement !

Le vieillard lui lança un regard triste.

- Il n'existe pas d'antidote à l'arsenic sorcier.

o

Pansy passa sa langue sur ses lèvre, gourmande. Il existait un antidote à l'arsenic sorcier !

Le seul…

L'unique…

L'antidote.

Délicieusement impossible.

Pansy sourit.

Elle resterait en vie, et Anthony aussi, avec un peu de chance.

o

- Vous resterez en vie, mais pas votre amie, avec un peu de chance.

Anthony lança un regard ahuri à Dumbledore.

- Que… Que voulez vous dire… ?

- Désolé, Dolohov, mais ici, il n'y a pas de place pour les neutres.

- Dumbledore ?

- Votre amie est vouée à la mort. Mais mon Ana à su faire de vous un bon chien-chien. Vous n'êtes pas moche, en plus, elle vous prendrait bien comme amusement, pour la distraire de son mariage avec le jeune Malefoy.

- Mais… De quoi parlez vous, nom de Dieu !

- On ne jure pas, mon chou…

Anthony recula vers la porte. Une peur panique commençait à le paralyser, à envahir ses membres, à brouiller son cerveau. Il s'escrima sur la poignée de la porte, en vain.

Quand il se retourna, ce n'était plus le vénérable directeur de Poudlard qui se tenait sur la chaise, mais une tout autre personne.

- L'amoureux des moldus est mort, Dolohov, depuis longtemps ! Le Maître s'en est occupé personnellement !

Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, éclata d'un rire de possédée.

o

Pansy éclata d'un rire de possédée, qui aurait paralysé n'importe qui.

Une sourit qui traversait la pièce se figea.

D'un pas conquérant, Pansy sortit de la réserve, avant de recouvrer sa visibilité.

Elle fit les cent pas, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de se procurer cet antidote.

Elle dû vite se rendre à l'évidence. A part… Il n'y en avait aucun.

Et enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur un canapé de la bibliothèque, abattue.

Ce contrepoison était tellement… Inhumain. Celui qui avait trafiqué l'arsenic moldu devait ne plus avoir de cases du tout, pour avoir conçu un antidote si pervers.

Elle soupira.

- L'antidote qui m'empêcherait de mourir, ainsi que mon meilleur ami, est atroce et impossible à réaliser, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je commence à ressembler à toutes les femmes puissantes de monde… Impitoyable, déroutante, faussement douce, un vrai iceberg ! Pfff… Monstrueusement prétentieuse, aussi.

- Pathétique, n'est ce pas… Parce que tu ne connais pas les hommes puissants de se monde…

Pansy releva la tête, pour tomber, sur…

Draco Malefoy.

Elle se recula comme si elle avait peur de se brûler, accompagnant son recul d'une expression apeurée.

- Pars ! Mais pars ! Dégage ! Je… Je ne veux pas te voir !

- N'ai pas peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

Mais elle tremblait. La marque de la blessure que cet homme lui avait infligée était tatouée au fer rouge dans son esprit.

- Si. Tu as peur. Désolé.

Il avait l'air franchement repentant. Et tout au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur qu'elle n'y avait vue.

La douleur.

Tout sentiment de frayeur disparut de sa pensée.

- Que veut tu, Malefoy ? Parle, et vite.

Il sourit, amer.

- Tu redeviens la Pansy que j'ai put observer ses derniers jours. Je veux rester avec toi.

- Pardon !

- Je veux rester avec toi. Nous avons les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes ambitions et je pense que tu as en ta possession un antidote contre un certain poison…

- Pourquoi veut tu l'antidote ?

La douleur revint dans ses yeux, mais rien d'autre ne le laissait paraître. Pansy se rendit compte que si elle n'avait pas cette particularité de lire les émotions dans les yeux, elle n'aurait jamais su qu'il souffrait. Il resta pourtant silencieux.

- Pourquoi veut tu l'antidote ?

- Ma chère fiancée en a par mégarde renversée dans mon verre, le lendemain du jour ou mon père avait rédigé mon testament en sa faveur…

XOXOXOXOX

Fin du chapitre !

Merci à Ayuluna, pour l'adorable idée d'un Draco Malefoy qui ne serait pas un atroce crétin !

Je viens de finir le tome 6, et j'en suis encore tout exitée !

A la semaine prochaine ! Please reviews !

Votre auteur qui vous adore, vous, Draco Malefoy et Spike :

Green Mamba !


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà, après longtemps, le new chap de « Pansy ».

J'espère qu'il vous réjouira.

On y voit beaucoup de Malefoy, de Pansy, de souffrances d'un pauvre Anthony, de machiavéliques machinations d'Anabella et même un soupçon de Griffondor.

Rassuré vous, je n'écris toujours que du pur Serpentard.

Les Griff' sont décidément trop gentils et bêtes pour que je les aime.

RAR :

**Pitty** : Très cher lover de Tony, tu va trouver ton compte dans ce chapitre. Je t'ai même fait une petite fleur ;) ! Si non, une montagne de Draco Malefoy. Après tout, c'est lui, mon préféré ! Contente que t'es lu et aimé, Bess.

**Miss-Tania **: Pour la suite supersonique, c'est râpé. J'espère que je vais me rattraper avec ce chap.

**Ludreka **: Tu as raison, plus j'écris, plus je deviens tordue. Et j'écris depuis que je suis en CE2. Pour les retournements de situation, non, je ne peu pas m'en passer. Je les adore, je les vénère, je les adule. C'est presque la chose qui me fait le plus plaisir dans l'écriture, a part rire de mes propre blagues débiles… Pour de ce qui est de mes tendances sadiques, non, je ne pense pas qu'elle disparaîtrons un jour… Dommage pour vous. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, je torture beaucoup ce pauvre Anthony… Pour le chapitre dernier, tu trouves que c'est le meilleur ? Je ne sais pas… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, aucun grand écrivain n'a posé ses pâtes graisseuses sur MA Pansy ! (Quoi, droits d'auteurs ?) Pour la suite, la voici, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire.

**Ayuluna **: Ouep, Dray est intoxiqué, aussi. Mais bon, je vais te confier un secret : Je ne suis qu'une pauvre mauviette. Je ne m'appelle pas Rowling, moi, j'ai un cœur. Je serais tout a fait incapable de supprimer froidement un de mes personnage. Encore moins Draco. Anthony, pour l'instant, je l'aime bien, mais si il continue à faire le con, il va y passer… En tout cas, Pansy et Dray vont rester in live. Pour le couple, Pansy/Dray, haha ! C'est mystère et boule de gomme ;) ! Tony et Pansy, par contre, c'est sur. Ils sont juste amis. Pour le truc avec la grande Bella, ça m'est venu comme ça. Je m'y attendais encore moins que toi. La suite, la voilà.

**Annonce : Dîtes, si quelqu'un connaît une certaine Patricia Breton, vous pourriez lui dire de reprendre contact avec moi ? Hotmail a effacer son mail, et depuis, je n'en peu plus de curiosité.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Avec adoration, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 5

- A… Anabella t'a empoisonné !

- Oui. Qui a-t-il de bizarre là dedans !

Il se détourna, apparemment furieux. Il commença à faire les cent pas.

- Arrête, tu vas user le sol.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, La Multicolore ! Ana ! Ana m'a empoisonné !

- Tu l'as déjà dis. Tu as même rajouté que ce n'était pas étonnant. Alors assieds-toi là pour méditer avec moi du comment on va dévier notre existence de sa prédestination lugubre.

Elle tapota le canapé à côté d'elle. Il s'assit et la fixa, d'un air presque apeuré.

- Tu es complètement malade ?

- Oui, c'est un trait de mon caractère.

- Quel est l'antidote ?

- La ferme, je réfléchis.

- Vulgaire, avec ça. Tu as bien changé, depuis cette pauvre loque appelée Parkinson.

Pansy le foudroya du regard, et une petite goûte de sang apparu sur la joue de Malefoy.

Il porta sa main à l'égratignure et se recula vivement. Pansy le fixait toujours et une nouvelle goûte apparu sur son autre joue.

Il recula jusqu'au mur d'en face. Il avait l'air profondément secoué.

- Tu… ? Comment tu… ? Mais enfin… !

Incapable de finir ses phrases, il se contenta de balayer du doigt les deux goûte de sang.

Pansy sourit, en bon prédateur, découvrant ses canines.

- Draco, Draco…

- Malefoy, si ça ne te gène pas.

Une nouvelle goûte coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya précipitamment, comme pour effacer au plus vite toute trace de son existence...

- Mais… A quoi tu joues, bordel !

- Vulgaire, avec ça… Mais tu n'as rien compris, Draco. C'est MOI qui détiens le pouvoir. Si je le voulais, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.

- Parce que tu me tuerais, la Multicolore ?

Il sourit, sur de son coup. Le sourire de Pansy se fana. Son expression se fit dure.

Sa tête se détourna brusquement pour fixer son regard sur une grosse araignée velue qui parcourait l'angle obscur de la pièce.

Comment avait t'elle deviner sa présence, cela reste un mystère.

Dés que son regard fut concentré sur la pauvre bête, celle-ci tomba du mur comme une masse, manifestement morte.

Malefoy commençait à s'affoler. Il se tourna vers la porte.

D'un regard, Pansy la fit claquer, et on entendit un bruit de verrou.

Malefoy se retourna d'un bloc vers Pansy.

- C'est bon. Je reste en vie, et je fais ce que tu veux.

- Bon petit gars. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne te tuerais pas, Draco, rassure toi.

- Alors c'était quoi, cette démonstration ?

- Une démonstration.

Malefoy la scruta, espérant lire ses émotions. Mais la face de Pansy restait de marbre. Enfin, un sourire rassurant apparu au coins de ses lèvres.

- Je ne veux que ton respect.

- …

- Je ne suis plus Parkinson, Draco. Comprend bien ça. Et je ne le suis plus, grâce à toi.

- Bien, tu m'es donc infiniment reconnaissante, et pour me remercier, tu crois bon de menacer de me tuer ? Comme c'est charmant…

Pansy éclata de rire.

- Draco, Draco, Draco… Comme je te maltraite, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une vilaine fille, mais je ne te tuerais pas. Enfin, si tu restes dans de bonnes dispositions, je ne le ferais pas. Assied toi.

- Merci, je préfère rester le plus loin possible de tes yeux maléfiques.

- Oh, si c'est qui t'inquiète, la distance n'importe pas.

Deux goûte de sang apparurent simultanément sur les joues de Malefoy. Celui soupira et s'assit à côté de Pansy, essuyant d'un geste nonchalant les larmes de sang.

- Tu es vraiment fêlée.

- Je sais. Je suis devenue trop puissante pour être normale.

- C'est permanent ?

- Je suppose que oui. Quelque chose dans ce poison a libéré un pouvoir immense en moi. Abyssal.

- J'ai toujours été attiré par les puissants.

Il l'observa, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, une lumière au fond des yeux, comme si il contemplait un diamant sans prix dans une vitrine.

Elle lui rendit son regard, le fixant avec intérêt, détaillant son visage trait par trait.

Un moment, ils restèrent là, à se dévisager.

Puis, soudainement, comme s'ils venaient de s'apercevoir de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se détournèrent, le regard de chacun cloué à des angles opposé de la pièce.

Si ils n'avaient pas été Draco Malefoy et Pansy la Multicolore il est sur qu'une agréable rougeur serait apparue sur leurs joues.

Un vase sur lequel Pansy plantait ses yeux explosa, et elle eu une expression gênée.

- Désolée. Tu disais ?

- J'ai toujours été attiré par les puissants. Vous avez une attitude si étonnante. Une présence.

- Flattée.

- Mais vous êtes tous déments, aussi.

Pansy éclata de rire et le regard inquisiteur Malefoy s'attarda sur sa personne.

o

Anthony se réveilla dans son lit.

Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il était une heure du matin

Il se leva péniblement et ouvrit son armoire, océan noir, pour s'habiller sombrement, comme à son habitude. Il s'adonna à sa rêverie traditionnelle du matin.

Qu'est ce qui ferait le plus rugir son père ?

Il pourrait se trouver une belle moldue… Brune, grande…

Exotique, tiens…

Espagnole… Non, bolivienne…

Le visage d'Anabella coiffée d'un sombrero s'imposa dans son esprit et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il se plaqua contre son armoire, soudainement terrifié.

Un regard sur le dortoir le calma un peu.

Plongé dans le silence et la pénombre, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini ronflaient bienheureusement.

Le lit de Malefoy était vide.

Sûrement avec une nouvelle conquête…

L'ancienne Pansy serrait verte de jalousie.

Il sorti du dortoir, pour profiter de l'air nocturne des couloirs glacés de Poudlard.

Il avait a peine fait dix mètre hors de la salle commune que l'objet de ses rêves et fantasmes le saisissait par la cravate pour l'entraîner dans une classe vide.

o

Pansy se retourna brusquement pour tomber sur les yeux gris de Malefoy.

Elle se reteint de lui arracher une nouvelle goûte de sang.

- Bon. Revenons à nos dragons. Tu recherches l'antidote.

- En effet. En quoi consiste t'il ?

- Et bien…

Pansy suspendit sa phrase. Il se leva pour se planter en face d'elle.

- J'attends ?

- …

- Parle.

C'était un ordre. Pansy fut tentée de le blesser, juste pour le remettre à sa place. Son regard glissa sur le sol. Elle se concentra pour éviter de faire exploser le carrelage.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le fabriquer. Le plus simple serais de le voler. Mais la voie la plus simple est déjà compliquée.

- Explique ?

- Et bien, chaque arsenic sorcier à son propre antidote. Le sorcier qui le prépare est obligé de créer l'antidote en même temps que le poison. La plupart du temps, il s'arrange ensuite pour que l'empoisonné ne le retrouve jamais. Nous avons jusqu'à dimanche prochain pour le trouver.

- Mais… C'est dans peu de temps. Et…

Il eu l'air gêné de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu ne… Euh… Souffre pas ? Même pas… euh… Parfois ?

- J'ai mal, oui. Comme toi. Tous. Même Anthony.

o

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Mon dieu ! Mais qui a-t-il, bordel !

Anthony hurlait, Anabella s'écarta brusquement de lui.

Plié en deux, Anthony semblait souffrir le martyre. Anabella soupira.

- Si je veux pouvoir m'amuser encore, il faudra que j'appelle le réparateur, hein…

Elle le jugea d'un regard critique avant de poursuivre, alors que Anthony se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

- C'est vrai que j'oubliais presque que mon nouveau jouet était déjà endommagé… Elle ne voudra jamais me donner l'antidote… Mais je saurais la convaincre…

A ce stade là, elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour Anthony, complètement abruti de douleur, qui ne trouvait même plus la force de hurler, mais juste de remuer convulsivement les mains, des spasmes agitant son visage déformé par le supplice. Anabella lâcha un petit gloussement parfaitement ignoble, du genre qui vous donne immédiatement envie de tabasser son auteur, Anabella s'assit à côté du corps.

La vague de douleur semblait passée et Anthony était amorphe.

Elle le regarda comme si il était un chien errant agonisant.

- Mon pauvre, il faudra que tu me donnes satisfaction, pour mériter tout ce que je fais pour toi ! Chéri, youhou… ?

Anabella titilla du pied le pauvre corps d'Anthony. Il lâcha un gémissement pitoyable.

Le rire méprisant d'Anabella fusa à nouveau et elle sortit à reculons sur la pointe des pieds, tout sucre tout miel.

- J'ai adorée m'amuser avec toi, Anthony… Je vais attendre que tu sois en état à nouveau… Pauvre chéri… Maman va te sauver.

La porte claqua et on entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Anthony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, et il faillit être le dernier. Toute la bassesse de sa nouvelle condition se révéla, alors qu'il était étendu en position fœtale sur le marbre froid de cette sale classe vide, le visage mouillé de larmes de douleur autant physique que psychologique.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour articuler un seul mot.

- Pansy…

o

Draco se détourna à nouveau brusquement, avec l'air de se dire que si il avait été Pansy, tous les antiques vases romains de la pièce auraient déjà exploser.

Pansy fixait toujours le mur d'un regard concentrer, sans aucune ambition de la faire sauter, bien heureusement.

Elle réfléchissait.

Qui pouvait bien détenir l'antidote.

Un suppôt de Voldemort, sans aucun doutes…

Le contrepoison étant une potion, son esprit dériva de lui-même sur Severus Rogue, son « cher » professeur de potion.

Elle se convainquit elle-même que le faire bouillir à la menthe dans son propre chaudron était une mauvaise idée.

Le professeur s'était toujours acharné sur Pansy, la jugeant pathétique.

La pitié qu'il lui vouait auparavant, déjà teintée de dédain c'était transformée en un mépris pur et dur pour celle qu'il considérait comme la plus immature et indigne du blason de Serpentard, à l'instar d'Anthony.

Les cheveux déjà graisseux du professeur ne s'arrangèrent pas, ainsi que son animosité pour Pansy, quand, à la suite d'une humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir, il s'était retrouver totalement allergique à toute forme de shampoing…

Le premier sur la liste des suspects était donc Rogue.

Le regard de Pansy se posa à nouveau sur Malefoy.

Celui-ci se retourna et ils se fixèrent en silence. Draco prit la parole le premier.

- Je suppose que tu penses à la même chose que moi ?

- Oui. Tu as vraiment les cheveux très blonds.

Malefoy la foudroya du regard avant de reprendre, soupirant :

- Rogue est le suspect numéro 1.

Petit hochement de tête de la part de Pansy. Nouveau soupir de Draco.

- Bon, tu arrêtes de me regarder comme si tu partais au Bahamas en même temps. Concentre toi ! J'essaye de sauver nos vies !

- Tiens, c'est moi qui ai dis ça dernièrement… Mais c'est vrai, Rogue est le numéro un. J'ai décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas s'embarrasser d'un cadavre juste pour une vérification, alors il va falloir faire dans la discrétion.

Draco coula vers elle un regard inquiet.

- Hum, oui, je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas sorcier de pénétrer le bureau de Rogue, si j'ose dire. C'est le défi préférer des premières années. Se ne serra qu'un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

- En effet. Mais préoccupons nous de celui qui déteint vraiment le contrepoison.

- Que veut tu dire ?

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que c'est vraiment Rogue qui a la potion. C'est si évident…

- Je doute, oui. On ne sait même pas si Rogue est vraiment un allié du Lord.

Pansy caressa le cuir du canapé du bout du doigt, l'air désabusée.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusion. Le vieux fou à tord, sur ce coup là.

- Je pensais que tu étais neutre.

- Je le suis.

- Tu viens de traiter Dumbledore de vieux fou. Comme n'importe quel partisan du Lord.

Draco disait sa d'une manière on ne peu plus décontractée, comme si il lui proposait de faire une partie de golf.

Son ton tromperait n'importe laquelle des autres maisons, toutes envahi par la naïveté. Toutes ? Non, une maison peuplée d'irréductible Serpentard résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur !

C'était pourtant une remise en doute grave.

Pansy sourit, tout aussi à l'aise, comme si elle répondait que décidément, elle aimerait bien se faire un golf, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas, trop de travail…

- Parce que Dumbledore EST un vieux fou. Je les considère tout les deux comme des menaces pour ma vie. Réaction logique ?

- S'en tenir éloignée ?

- Tout juste, Lucius !

- Merci, c'est le nom de mon père…

- J'oubliais...

Draco sourit, observant encore celle qui avait été ça plus grande groupie durant 7 longues années, qui s'était métamorphosée si brutalement.

Elle dominait.

On retrouvait pourtant encore des vestiges de la vieille Parkinson.

- Tu as toujours adoré les phrases cultes.

- Je sais, je sais… Si on allait faire un tour chez Rogue.

- Là, tout de suite ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire satisfait.

- On pourrait faire certains petits détours, pour mieux réfléchir dans l'air de la nuit. J'ai les neurones a plat.

- Pauvre Dray. Il est tout fatiguer d'avoir cogiter cinq seconde.

- Eh, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de Rogue.

- Erreur ! C'est toit qui l'a énoncée. Je l'avais eu depuis des lunes déjà… Et je pensais à ta mirifique blondeur, pendant que TU spéculais pour me rattraper.

Draco eu une moue faussement contrariée.

- Traîtresse.

- N'oublie pas que je fais partie du club des mégalos, maintenant ! Je suis démente et trompeuse, tu te souviens ?

- Ca me revient. C'était quoi, le troisième facteur ? Ah oui, très mignonne !

- Crétin. Tu aurais dit ça quelques semaines auparavant, je t'aurais sauté dans les bras. C'est trop tard, maintenant…

Elle lui lança un regard de défi, avant de sortir de la pièce, le jeune Malefoy à ses trousses.

- Hey, je te signale que moi aussi, je suis empoisonné, synonyme de futur macchabée dimanche prochain.

- Bien, nous sommes dans la même galère. Content ? Maintenant, j'aimerais me poser quelque part pour réfléchir et non pas discuter avec un épouvantail blond, immature et puéril.

- S'il te plaît, La Multicolore. Je suis Draco Malefoy, pas cet imbécile de Weasley. Je considère que je suis quand même mieux qu'un épouvantail blond, immature et puéril. Et tu fait une fixation sur mes cheveux, ou quoi ?

- Tes cheveux sont normaux, t'inquiète. Tu aimes les puissants ? Et bien, j'aime les cheveux blonds. On est à égalité sur l'échelle des goûts les plus imbéciles. Mais je pense que je gagne. Tu veux d'autres exemples : J'aime également faire couler ton adorable sang rouge et tuer les araignées par la pensée.

Une nouvelle araignée pourtant bien cachée dans la pénombre des tréfonds du couloir tomba à terre, inerte. Malefoy eu une moue dégoûtée. Les portes massives s'ouvrirent d'elles même devant Pansy et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient assis au bord du lac, sur un banc.

Une mouche se posa sur l'extrémité du banc, et elle chuta elle aussi à terre, tout aussi morte que c'est camarades araignées.

Draco sursauta.

- Mais c'était quoi, ça ? C'est bon, j'ai compris que je vais me faire assassiner. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, tuer les insectes m'est bénéfique. Ca me donne de l'entraînement. Je n'est jamais tuer d'humains, encore.

- C'est bon, du moment que tu ne commences pas avec moi.

- Tu es bizarre.

Pansy le contempla encore, le rendant mal à l'aise. Le regard de Draco effleura la surface du lac, ou le rejoignit celui de Pansy. D'énormes bulles troublèrent aussitôt l'eau.

- Désolée, mais mon esprit est en ébullition.

o

Anthony se traîna difficilement jusqu'au fauteuil, pour s'y laisser tomber avec lourdeur, aussi gracieusement qu'une danseuse métamorphosée en pingouin.

Il souffla un moment avant de s'arrêter tout bonnement de respirer.

Des pas et des voix dans le couloir.

- Hermione, on n'a pas toute la nuit !

- Mais attend, je vérifie si il n'y a pas de pièges !

- C'est Avery qui a lancé cette formule, voyons !

- Justement ! Je me méfie de cette fille.

Deux soupirs simultanés. Anthony se reteint de ricaner. Ne pas se méfier d'Anabella…

Comme si c'était possible !

Elle était si parfaite dans l'art du camouflage qu'il était impossible de ne pas la repérer.

Une voix de jeune femme prononça une formule et la porte s'ouvrit sur le gang de Potter.

Granger se précipita vite sur lui.

- Oh mon dieu ! Regarder, il est là ! Et il a l'air mal en point !

- C'est l'œuvre de la redoutable Avery ?

Weasley, derrière elle, ricanait ouvertement. Potter, quand a lui, l'observait en silence.

- Indirectement, c'est elle, parvint à gémir Anthony.

Les trois autres sursautèrent et focalisèrent leur attention sur lui.

- Ana… Ana m'a empoisonné.

- Ana ? Mais de qui parle t'il ? S'étonna Weasley.

Granger eu une mine soucieuse puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Avery ! Il parle d'Avery ! Son prénom est Anabella. Je suppose que les Serpentards doivent l'appeler Ana.

Elle se retourna vers Anthony.

- Je me trompe ?

Négation, sourire satisfait. Granger poursuivit.

- Avery t'a empoisonné ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous savons qu'elle sert Tu-sais-qui. Mais il n'avait aucun avantage à t'empoisonner.

- La Multicolore. Pansy La Multicolore. C'est à cause d'elle

Weasley intervient.

- Attendez. Pansy. Tu parles de Parkinson, là ?

- Parkinson n'existe plus.

- Elle morte !

Le rouquin distribua des regards effarés. Que de bêtise… Granger lui fit les gros yeux.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas une Parkinson, en vérité. Tu te rappelles de la beuglante ?

- Ah oui !

Granger pivota à nouveau vers Anthony.

- Vous êtes devenu amis, à ce moment là, non ?

- Oui. Pansy a changé radicalement. Ce n'est plus du tout Parkinson.

- C'est une Mangemorte ?

- Non.

- Parkinson est dans notre camp ?

L'expression d'ahurissement qu'affichait Weasley était des plus saisissantes. Anthony eu un regard noir pour lui et un autre presque angoissé pour la porte.

- Weasley, arrête de l'appeler Parkinson. La Multicolore. Si elle t'entend, elle va devenir furieuse.

- Parkinson, ou je sais pas comment, là, comme tu l'appelle, n'est pas dans cette pièce, pour ton information.

- C'est Pansy, annonça placidement Anthony, comme si il disait qu'elle était un envoyé divin.

- Revenons au sujet, coupa Granger. Si Par… Pansy n'est pas Mangemorte, alors cela nous fait une alliée de plus. Pas très utile, mais c'est toujours ça.

Anthony commençait à aller beaucoup mieux. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Double erreur, et des grosses.

- Que veut-tu dire ?

- Déjà, Pansy n'est pas avec vous. Elle est neutre. Elle n'aspire qu'à sauver sa vie. Deuxièmement, comment peux-tu dire qu'elle ne serait « pas très utile ». C'est de La Multicolore qu'on parle, là !

- Mais arrête donc de l'appeler comme ça, s'exclama Weasley. Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était l'égale de Tu-sais-qui ! Et Parkinson nous serait effectivement inutile. Nous n'avons que faire d'elle. Il faut retomber sur terre, mon vieux. Personne ne se soucie de ta petite amie !

Anthony ne rigolait plus, maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à une telle inconscience.

- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. Je ne pense plus que l'on soit vraiment amis, maintenant. Nos idéaux nous séparent.

- Je te dis qu'on se fiche complètement de cette fille. Ce n'est que la groupie de Malefoy.

- Mais vous êtes tous aveugles et sourds, à Griffondor ! Comment pouvez-vous dire cela d'elle ! Personne ne se soucie de La Multicolore ? Voyez vous ça ! Vous n'avez donc aucun espion compétent, chez vous ! Le Lord envoie en personne l'élève de la grande Bella pour l'assassiner, et vous trouvez qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle ! Et si non, vous ne vous captivez QUE pour les affaires de votre maison, ou il vous arrive de remarquer ce qui se passe chez les autres ? Pansy avait changé du tout au tout. Elle s'est mit à jouer des tours à Malefoy, à exceller partout, à jouer les rebelles, à me fréquenter… Elle s'est même teins les cheveux ! Lequel d'entre vous a remarqué qu'elle était devenue jolie ?

Potter leva timidement la main et Weasley le foudroya du regard pendant que Granger pouffait. Retrouvant son sérieux, Granger exigea des précisions. Il continua donc son exposé.

- Pansy est devenue super puissante. Presque omnipotente. C'est une espèce de surdouée de la magie. Avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle a ingurgitées, c'est une bombe prête à exploser si on lui cherche des noises. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça, avant. Avant qu'elle boive le poison.

- Développe…

- Ana a été l'instrument de Voldemort pour empoisonner La Multicolore et ses proches. Moi et Pansy.

- Vous êtes empoisonnés, et ses ça qui a provoquer l'émergence des pouvoirs surnaturels de Par… Pansy.

- Exactement.

- Oh comme j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! Tu imagines, Harry ! Une héroïne, comme dans les livres moldus !

Potter sourit vaguement. Il avait l'air dans les nuages. Pendant que Granger et Weasley se chamaillaient il se dirigea vers Anthony.

- Tu n'es pas Mangemort ?

Anthony se senti comme forcer de dire « Non ». Après tout, il avait prêté allégeance à Dumbledore. Potter le sonda avant de lui sourire.

- Dumbledore a ordonné de te croire sur parole.

XOXOXOXOX

Fin du chapitre !

Alors voilà, le début des relations Dray/Pansy, l'entrée en scène de ces maudits Griffondor. Une touche de Anabella. C'est un peu un chap de transition. J'ose espérer que le prochain serra mieux. En parlant du prochain chap, il est déjà bien avancé.

Et puis, qui est volontaire pour former une association contre le génocide des araignées cobayes ! Après Maugrey, Pansy… Vous ne trouvez pas ça révoltant, vous !

A bon entendeur, salut !

Green Mamba


	6. Chapter 6

Alors, voilà je reviens après tout ce temps !

CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI IL Y A UN RETARD ENORME ! C'EST QUI M'A PAS LAISSEE POSTER, CE CHAP EST PRES DEPUIS DES MOIS !

Voilà, me suis défendue.

Et maintenant, j'ai une bêta-lectrice ! Enfin, je sais pas si elle va accepter de continuer. Mais se chapitre, c'est corrigé par elle.

Mwahahahahahahaha !

Vous pouvez donc dire merci à NalaH, qui sauve les amateurs d'orthographe de la crise cardiaque !

Je vous adore tous autant,

Green

RAR (Y que mes fidèles amies qui m'ont des reviews… vous boudez ?) :

**Pitty zeu patate : **Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un pseudo plus ridicule, ma très chère amie ? XD ! Bon, la prochaine fois, laisse ton adorable adresse pour que je puisse te répondre direct. Pour ton information c'est DRACO the One ! Alors, hein, si tu m'énerves, je fais mourir Toto ;) ! Aller, j'attend de tes mirifiques nouvelles…

**NalaH :** Ah ma très chère Nala, une chance que tu es mit cette review, hein ! On ne se serrais jamais rencontrée, si non :D ! Aller, encore merci pour ta correction ! J'arrive ENFIN a poster ! Vive Salazar !

**Annonce : Dîtes, si quelqu'un connaît une certaine Patricia Breton, vous pourriez lui dire de reprendre contact avec moi ? Hotmail a effacer son e-mail, et depuis, je n'en peu plus de curiosité.**

**Disclaimer** : Tout ceci appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Avec adoration, votre auteur :

Green Mamba !

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 6

Draco et Pansy discutaient, se disputaient, s'insultaient allégrement quand Pansy mit brusquement fin au festivités.

- On y va.

Elle se mit debout, aussitôt imitée par Draco.

- Dans le bureau de Rogue ?

- Non, en Alaska.

- Là, maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas faire par un détour par ma chambre, avant ?

Pansy se contenta de lui envoyer un regard moqueur, qui sembla le vexer.

Ils cheminèrent donc côte à côte, obstinément muets, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Pansy était retournée.

Littéralement.

Ce revers de situation lui faisait un effet bizarre.

Draco, son Draco…

Hum, enfin, le Draco qu'elle avait si longtemps considérer comme étant le sien.

Ce Draco là, celui qui l'avait mit dans une rage telle qu'elle avait faillit abréger ses jours sur terre.

Le garçon, ou plutôt l'homme, pour lequel elle avait faillit mourir.

Le plus étonnant était sûrement l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux.

Elle n'était pas gênée en sa présence, et lui non plus.

C'était comme s'ils avaient tiré un trait définitif sur le passé.

Ils se jouaient l'un de l'autre avec un plaisir évident et une symbiose extraordinaire.

Les piques comme cette dernière de Draco, quoi qu'en plus fines, affluaient ici et là dans leur conversation, plaisanteries qui se veulent innocentes.

Quand il commença à faire de plus en plus sombre, à cause de leur avancement dans les entrailles du château. Pansy finit par se demander s'ils n'étaient pas tout les deux entrain de errer au hasard, se suivant l'un l'autre.

Elle allait réagir quand Draco la plaqua soudainement contre le mur, derrière une statue.

Pansy sourit avec défi mais secoua la tête, faussement déçue.

- Désolée, Dray, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

- Ferme-la et écoute.

Vexée, Pansy obéit néanmoins. En effet, des bruits de pas et de chuchotements se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Elle reconcentra son attention sur Draco, qui observait sa réaction.

Elle lui fit une moue boudeuse et il en profita pour se pencher à son oreille.

-Mais c'est quand tu veux, chérie…

En guise de réponse, elle lui écrasa férocement le pied. Le pauvre Draco ne put exprimer sa douleur que par une grimace, car les pas s'étaient arrêtés juste en face de leur cachette.

Provocatrice, Pansy en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de Draco.

Enlacés étroitement, ils prêtèrent l'oreille au chuchotement.

- Harry, que dit la carte ?

- Vous n'allez pas me croire !

Le gang de Potter. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Grâce au contact physique, Draco et Pansy se sentirent soupirer en même temps. La voix de Potter reprit, moqueuse :

- La Multicolore et Malefoy sont tellement collés derrière cette statue qu'on ne les distingue presque plus !

Des mauvaises nouvelles en perspective…

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de se demander mais comment diable Potter les avait-il découvert qu'une voix furieuse hurla un « QUOI ? » tonitruant.

Pansy pâlit dangereusement, puis devint plus blanche qu'un mort quand une main arracha Draco de son étreinte aussi facilement que si c'était un brin d'herbe. Elle frôla l'arrêt cardiaque quand elle découvrit le visage du propriétaire de la main.

- Anthony !

Puis son regard revint sur Draco qui essayait péniblement de se mettre debout, encore appuyé sur un coude.

Mue par un élan inconnu, elle passa devant Anthony pour aller l'aider.

Quand se fut fait, ils se jetèrent des regards en biais avant de faire face à l'ennemi.

Harry Potter, hilare, Hermione Granger, attendrie, Ron Weasley, méprisant et Anthony Dolohov, haineux.

Anthony passa à l'attaque.

- Alors, Pansy, tu fricotes avec sa royale blondeur, maintenant !

Draco réagit, et très mal.

- Vous faites une fixation sur mes cheveux, ou quoi ? Et Pansy ne t'appartient pas, que je sache !

Etrangement, cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Pansy que Draco prenne sa défense.

Dans tous les romans qu'elle avait lut, cela mettait l'héroïne hors d'elle.

Personnellement, elle trouvait ça plutôt agréable de ne plus avoir à répondre aux crétins.  
Draco et Anthony se dévisageaient. Anthony revint à l'attaque.

- Tu n'as pas à t'approcher de Pansy, monstre ! Elle a faillit mourir à cause de toi, et tu OSES la regarder !

- Pansy est ici de son plein gré. Et tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.

- Salop ! Tu n'es qu'un salop ! Elle est comme ma sœur et je lui interdis de fréquenter un sale Mangemort comme toi !

D'un mouvement brusque, Anthony attrapa le bras de la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, Draco lui décrocha un coup directement dans la figure et il lâcha prise.

Durant une fraction de seconde, le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers Pansy et lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

Le temps que tous les regards se détournent d'Anthony à terre, il s'était déjà retourné, comme pris dans une rage froide.

- Tu ne touches pas à MA petite amie. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu lui fasses du mal. Je dis ça pour toi, bien sur.

Pansy soupira intérieurement. Draco était vraiment un génie. Il savait tourner n'importe quelle situation à son avantage. C'était un beau salop aussi. Maintenant, toute l'école serait au courant le lendemain et elle ne pourrait démentir sans leur infliger une grande honte à tout les deux.

Elle reporta son attention sur le moment présent. Jouer le jeu, jouer le jeu.

Anthony et Draco semblaient sur le point de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

D'un élan tout à fait naturel, elle retint son soi-disant petit ami par le bras.

La tension montait à une allure folle et la rage était palpable...

…Quand un gloussement se fit entendre.

Hermione Granger pouffait derrière ses mains.

Aussitôt, Potter et Weasley soupirèrent à l'unisson, visiblement exaspérés.

- Je… Je suis… désolée !

Tout le monde la fixait, ahuri. Potter se lança dans les explications.

- Depuis qu'elle sort avec mon ami Ron, Hermione s'est prise d'un amour infini pour le romantisme. Elle pleure pendant des heures sur des films imbéciles.

- Harry ! s'indigna la concernée. Mais regardez vous, vous trois, les Serpentard ! Draco Malefoy, le grand Draco Malefoy, froid et insensible, vient de défendre bravement Pansy P… La Multicolore, celle qu'il a méprisé pendant 7 ans ! Draco Malefoy est profondément amoureux, et c'est réciproque ! C'est tellement mignon !

Potter et Weasley éclatèrent de rire pendant que Pansy et Draco se rapprochaient inconsciemment l'un de l'autre en quête de réconfort. Anthony, quand à lui, allait du rouge au blanc en passant par le vert.

Potter, encore hilare, reprit la parole :

- Mon dieu ! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Je pensais que c'était une mise en scène. Mais quand Hermione prophète à propos d'une relation amoureuse, elle ne se trompe jamais !

Cette fois, Draco et Pansy étaient collés l'un à l'autre, très, très, gênés.

Dans un effort admirable, Draco tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Et bien, merci pour l'oracle, mais on va retourner gentiment à nos activités et vous aux vôtres.

Nouveaux rires, sauf de la part d'Anthony. Celui-ci les regardait toujours, incertain.

Pansy lâcha Draco pour se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et coller un bisou sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

Derrière elle, Draco s'empourpra imperceptiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony, Draco sais bien se tenir, maintenant. Promis, pas de plongeons dans le lac.

Anthony hocha très légèrement la tête et cela suffit pour que, sans un mot, Pansy entraîne Draco quelques couloirs plus loin.

Une fois seuls, elle lui colla une claque de premier choix.

- Non mais tu es un vrai…

D'un baiser, Draco la coupa.

Agréablement surprise, Pansy le fit durer quelque peu avant de s'écarter et d'envoyer une deuxième claque au visage de son « bien aimé ».

- Salop.

- Mais chérie, nous sommes ensemble.

- Bravo. Vraiment bravo. On ne t'a jamais apprit à demander poliment ?

- Pansy, tu veux sortir avec moi s'il te plaît ?

- Hummm… Oui !

Et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa.

OoOoO

Du côté des compères Dumbledoriens, c'était l'heure de la cogitation.

Granger, appuyée sur Weasley, soupirait d'un air profondément béat.

Weasley, quand à lui grommelait des inepties.

Potter était perdu dans ses pensées, le visage insondable, comme d'habitude.

Anthony, lui rageait intérieurement.

Pansy. Pansy. Pansy avec cet espèce d'hypocrite de Malefoy !

Et Anabe…

Non, non.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, tentative veine de se vider la tête.

Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant !

Le leader du bien, liquidé, remplacé par une psychopathe.

Pansy en couple avec Malefoy.

Lui-même sous la coupe d'Anabella.

Lui en la présence du gang de Potter.

C'était la fin du monde.

- Hey, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?

La voix de Potter. En effet, il était temps de réagir.

Ils déambulaient sans but depuis un certain temps déjà.

Tous se regardèrent, sans aucune idée de la réponse.

- Mais on n'était pas partit à la recherche de La Multicolore ?

- Je… euh…

En vérité, tous étaient extrêmement confus.

Etaient-ils partis voir Pansy ? Si oui, ils l'avaient laissée repartir sans rien faire de ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Granger poussa une plainte résignée.

- Nous sommes tous trop abrutis aujourd'hui. Nous ne ferons rien de productif.

- C'est sur, soupira Potter, nous ferions mieux de regagner nos salles communes. Au revoir, Dolohov. Ravi de savoir que les Serpentard ne sont pas tous pourris ou tarés.

- Je te retourne le compliment, Potter.

Ils sourirent (quoi qu'il fallut un coup de coude à Weasley pour réagir) et se quittèrent sur ce qui pouvait s'appeler de « bons » termes.

Pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte de son dortoir, Anthony se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le quitter.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut pour Pansy et ses occupations Malefoyennes.

XOXOXOXOXO

- Ca suffit, Draco ! Notre but initial était de fouiller le bureau de Rogue !

- T'es sure ?

- Absolument !

- Deux minutes…

Une gifle retentit, suivie d'un « Outch ! » très peu aristocratique.

- Ok, ok, on y va… La prochaine fois, je réfléchirais avant de te forcer à être ma petite amie.

- Idiot, rit Pansy, avant de le pousser devant elle pour le faire avancer.

Les deux Serpentard mirent très peu de temps à atteindre le bureau de leur directeur de maison.

Pansy colla son oreille contre la porte. Son compagnon la dévisagea, surpris.

- Tu pouvais pas voir si y'avait quelqu'un dedans de manière un peu plus… classe ?

- Hé, je ne suis pas une machine à te faciliter la tâche !

- Ah bon !

- Imbécile. Là, on peut être sur qu'il n'y a personne, sinon on nous aurait entendu depuis longtemps.

Le jeune Malefoy sourit.

Pansy lui donna une tape sur la tête avant d'entrer dans le bureau du maître des potions puis de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Les lourds rideaux ne laissant pas passer les rayons de la lune, Draco éclaira la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas produire de lumière trop vive.

L'intérieur était on ne peut plus lugubre.

Décorée de vert et argent, il n'y avait pas une seule touche de rouge ou d'or dans la pièce.

Meublée sommairement, tapissée d'armoires géantes et de d'étagères à bocaux louche au contenus incertains, la pièce avait l'air assez longue à fouiller.

Pansy ouvrait la première armoire quand…

- Parlez moi de ce qui vous préoccupe, Anabella. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore m'a demander de veiller personnellement sur vous que j'accepterais que vous veniez m'éveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, jeune fille. Sachez que si cela se reproduit…

- Mais professeur, c'est une question de vie et de mort !

Draco poussa Pansy à l'intérieur de l'armoire juste au moment où une clé tournait dans la serrure.  
On entendit le raclement de deux chaises, alors qu'Anabella et leur directeur de maison s'asseyaient autour du bureau.

- Racontez moi vos tracas, Anabella.

- Oh, professeur, ce qui m'arrive est si affreux qu'il m'est difficile de l'évoquer !

On entendit un sanglot.

- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle.

- C'est… C'est mon petit ami, il est en danger de mort !

Pansy sentit la main de Draco serrer plus fort son épaule. Ana parlait-elle de lui ?

- Le jeune Malefoy est en danger !

- Oh, professeur, non, ce n'est pas Draco…

La main du concerné glissa mollement le long du bras de Pansy, et quand elle se tourna vers lui, ce fut pour découvrir un visage crispé. La voix de Pr. Rogue retentit, surprise.

- Mais n'était-il pas votre fiancé !

- Oh mon dieu, si, mais… Vous connaissez Draco, professeur. Son manque de chaleur et sa totale incapacité à… aimer.

Cette hypocrite d'Anabella éclata alors en pleurs d'une fausseté écoeurante, mais qui étaient malheureusement tout à fait crédibles Ce fut autour de Pansy de se crisper.

Oh, qu'est ce qu'elle haïssait cette pouffiasse machiavélique…

Après avoir reniflé une ou deux fois, Anabella reprit.

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aime et que je puisse aimer sans qu'il piétine mon cœur et mes sentiments, professeur. Anthony Dolohov s'est révélé être un petit ami aimant et attentionné.

- Le jeune Dolohov ne s'était-il pas fait remarquer en compagnie de la demoiselle Pansy ?

- Si, monsieur, si. Mais c'est cette folle qui lui courrait après, je vous le jure. Il s'est confié à moi, comme quoi, il était vraiment très exaspéré.

Pansy, dans un geste presque inconscient, se saisit de la main de Draco. Celui-ci ne la retira pas, conscient du mal que pouvait faire les paroles perfides d'Anabella.

- Bon, soupira Rogue. Bien que je réprouve vos agissements, je peux tout de même admettre qu'une jeune fille innocente telle que vous ne peut trouver satisfaction dans les bras d'un Malefoy, même si j'avais la nette impression que Draco était assez différent de ses aïeux.

- N'est-ce pas, il donne cette impression…

Pansy et Draco échangèrent le même regard furieux.

Pansy se promit que quand tout cela serait terminé, elle ferait subir mille tortures à Anabella avant d'exposer son cadavre mutilé dans la salle commune.

- Mais quel est ce danger qui plane sur Dolohov, mademoiselle ?

- Oh, j'allais vous en parler, professeur. C'est cette démone, ce monstre, à empoisonner mon Anthony, j'en suis sure ! Et sur les ordres du Lord, en plus ! En tout cas, elle a empoisonné Anthony à l'aide de l'arsenic sorcier confectionné par les troupes de celui-ci. Je sais par mon père, professeur, que vous avez quelques liens avec le milieu du Lord, alors pouvez vous vous procurer l'antidote, je vous en supplie ! Je ne veux pas voir mourir mon Anthony, professeur, par pitié !

Elle s'effondra alors en pleurs pathétiques, qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, d'une manière tout à fait désespérée.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le talent d'actrice d'Anabella.

Si elle n'avait pas sut que c'était une traîtresse de première qualité, elle l'aurait cru sans hésitations.

Ou presque.

Il y eut un silence, que Pansy interpréta comme le temps de surprise du professeur.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la voix, gêné.

- Je, hum, mademoiselle Avery…

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, professeur ! Mais vous avez la vie d'Anthony et le bonheur de ma vie entre vos mains, professeur, ne me décevez pas, je vous en supplie ! Vous en avez la possibilité. Faîtes le pour Anthony… Faîtes le pour moi !

Sur ceux, les misérables sanglots d'Anabella redoublèrent d'intensité et on l'entendit se lever pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, comme sous l'effet de la honte.

On entendit le professeur soupirer quelque chose ressemblant à « Ferais ça demain », puis un autre grommellement, lequel Pansy ne se résolut pas à associer à « Fait chier ».

Un instant plus tard, le Pr. Rogue se leva, quitta son bureau et le ferma à clé.

Draco et Pansy attendirent un moment avant d'être surs que la voie était libre.

Ils déboulèrent hors de l'armoire, avec un sentiment d'étouffement.

Pansy parla la première.

- Bon, au moins, on est fixés, Rogue ne cache pas de contrepoison dans ses armoires. Et demain, il va faire quelque chose pour le trouver. On peut au moins remercier cette "biiiip" d'Anabella.

- Sois sure, Pansy, que quand tout se finira, cette dingue le payera de sa vie.

- Je ferais les bonus.

- Ah non, c'est moi.

- Ne discute pas, abruti !

Ils rirent tout les deux, du ridicule de leur situation, bien sur, mais aussi pour faire évacuer la pression qui s'accumulait en eux.

Pour finir, Draco entraîna Pansy hors du bureau, jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Ils se séparèrent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, avant d'aller s'effondrer dans leurs lits respectifs.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre !

Là, c'est le début de mes intense réflexions pour déterminer où sera le contrepoison. Je vais essayer de pas TROP vous décevoir.

Votre auteur qui vous vénère,

Moi ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voici enfin l'avant dernier chapitre !

Et oui, pendant environ un an, je n'ai réussi à produire que dans les environs de 80 pages...

Je m'en excuse, et vous assure que le dernier est déjà écris, mais il faut encore que je l'envoie à ma bêta (Canelia), que je le relise moi-même, que je réussisse à faire marcher le site depuis mon pays pourri...

Conclusion : ce n'est pas gagné !

En plus, avec le temps que je passe à regarder des mangas, c'est encore moins gagné...

Malheureusement pour vous, je me suis prise d'un amour sans fin pour le manga "Hunter X Hunter" et je me suis mise à écrire des tonnes de mini-fics dessus... Rassurez vous, elles ne sont pas encore publiées, mais ça ne saurait tarder...

Vous avez de la chance que j'ai finit Pansy avant ma « période industrielle HXH » !

Aller, merci encore d'exister !

PS : au fait, si il y a un fan de HXH avide de discussion entre fans, mon adresse MSN est sur mon profil ;) !

**Disclaimer** : Pansy est tellement OOC qu'elle est un peu a moi, non ? Non ? Beuh, qu'elle sale radine cette JK...

**Pansy, ou l'art de refaire sa vie en s'amusant**

Chapitre 7

Meurtre non prémédité

Pansy se réveilla au son de ses propres hurlements. Elle se tordait de douleur dans son lit, ses cris de souffrance résonnaient à ses oreilles comme des vociférations de harpies.

A l'extérieur, aucune de ses camarades ne semblaient se donner la peine de venir voir ce qui se passait.

Et elle resta là, à subir les tortures du poison et à essayer de s'arracher les entrailles, pour qu'elles cessent de la faire souffrir.

Quand elle reprit son souffle, apaisée, elle se dit qu'elle aurait se contrepoison, quitte à tuer.

Plutôt tuer que mourir.

Elle se dépêcha de se lever et d'écarter les rideaux de son lit, pour enguirlander les autres, indifférents à la torture qu'elle venait de subir.

Mais tout autours d'elle, tout était calme et aucun de ses camarades n'avait l'air réveillé.

Elle se rappela alors avec un grognement ses rideaux étaient insonorisés.

Elle jeta un regard hostile à l'un des plis desdits rideaux, et il se déchiqueta immédiatement.

Elle aurait put crever, il n'y aurait eu aucune réaction.

C'est bien se qui avait faillit se produire, d'ailleurs.

Elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle de bain.

En passant devant le lit d'Anabella, elle hésita à lui faire un réveil surprise, comme au temps d'Anthony.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles.

Tout avait changé si vite.

Anthony avec les Griffy's.

Elle seule.

Draco avec elle.

Pansy arriva destination et d'un geste de la main, elle ferma la porte à clé.

Son regard rencontra celui de son reflet.

Elle avait tellement changé.

Elle n'avait carrément plus rien avoir avec la pauvre parodie qu'était Pansy Parkinson.

Ses cheveux, blanc d'un côté de la raie, noir de l'autre.

Son sourire, si froid, moqueur, impitoyable. Chargé de menaces.

Et ses yeux. Ses deux yeux, l'un vert, l'autre bleu.

Ses deux projecteurs l'éblouirent quand elle les observa.

Ils étaient absolument terrifiants. Deux grands océans de couleur, mais tout deux désespérément cruels.

Son regard avait une note méprisante, comme si la personne sur laquelle il se posait n'était pas digne de cette attention. Et aussi tellement déterminé. Rien, rien ne l'arrêterait.

La justice, le courage et même la conscience pouvaient se mettre sur le chemin de Pansy.

Ils serraient piétinés.

Pansy eu un frisson.

Elle se terrifiait, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines quand elle s'observait.

Ses yeux produisaient-ils les mêmes effets sur tous ceux qu'elles regardaient ?

Si oui, elle devait être un véritable monstre ambulant ! Quoique, Draco la supportais, pourtant...

Mais c'était Draco, il ne pouvait être considéré comme quelqu'un de normal.

Elle frissonna encore, et fit exploser la glace, ne souhaitant plus se voir.

Elle laissa glisser le peignoir par terre avant d'aller prendre une douche glacée, histoire de se réveiller. Et surtout de faire disparaître cette peur, qui la recouvrait comme une pellicule.

Telle une somnambule, elle s'habilla de son habituel uniforme et quitta son dortoir, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Anabella, comme au bon vieux temps, ou elle fuyait ses fréquentes humiliations.

Manque de chance, la salle commune n'était pas vide.

- Ah, voici mon associée !

- Draco.

- Pas très enthousiaste, chérie... Tu n'es pas trèèèès heureuse de revoir ton homme !

- Espèce de mollusque décérébré.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de lui, découragée.

- Et bien, que ce passe t'il ?

- Oh, rien, un passage à vide.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui démoralise une Pansy de fer ?

- Le fait qu'elle soit en fer.

Il soupira.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Regarde toi ! Tu es puissante, belle et totalement charismatique. Tu pourrais avoir des serviteurs aussi fidèles que Bellatrix l'est envers le Lord, si tu le voulais !

- Ne l'est tu pas déjà ?

- Je...

Il rit, voyant le sourire espiègle de son interlocutrice.

- J'ai au moins réussi à te dérider. Je devrais peut être me lancer dans une carrière de comique avec Weasley.

- Je te déconseille fortement, Draco, tu n'es destiné qu'à me servir éternellement.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et il lui sourit à nouveau.

- Mais certainement, très chère.

Il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

Et quelqu'un, derrière eux, applaudit.

- Oh, qu'elle touchante scène de famille.

Pansy sauta sur ses pieds, ses yeux prés à illustrer l'expression « lancer de éclairs ».

- Anabella, je croyais que tu dormais paisiblement... ?

- Tu sais, quand on risque d'être assassinée dés qu'on ferme l'œil, on développe son ouïe, chérie. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas une tentative d'assassinat, mais juste une pauvre tarée qui embrasse mon ex-fiancé.

Draco se leva, l'air relativement furieux.

- Oui, j'ai en effet demandé à Père d'annuler nos fiançailles, annonça t'il. Il m'est apparut que l'idée de me marier avec une folle sanguinaire était mauvaise.

- Alors pourquoi sort tu avec celle là ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas sanguinaire, juste folle, contrairement à toi.

Pansy jeta un regard de reproche à son petit ami.

- Tu aurais pu couper le « juste folle » au montage, Draco. Mais cette discussion a assez duré. Tu es là juste pour me pourrir la vie, Anabella, ou souhaite tu nous entretenir d'autre chose ?

- Oui, vous faire remarquer que vous êtes vraiment minables.

- Ça, c'était vraiment minable. Maintenant, tu peux prendre congé, espèce de dégénérée.

La jeune Avery émit un reniflement méprisant, avant de quitter la salle commune, l'air profondément offensée. Il y a avait de quoi, quand elle venait de se faire chasser comme un elfe de maison.

Draco rit.

- Ah, Pansy, cette fille n'a aucune classe, ni aucun mordant comparée à toi. Tu es la perle de ma vie.

- Et toi le plus grand baratineur de tout l'univers. Je t'ai entendu dire la même chose à Andersen, en 4ème année.

- Hé ! Tu m'espionnais !

- Bien sur que non, tu lui as dis sous mes yeux, abruti.

- Je l'ai dis sous... mais... je savais que... et...

Son air désorienté fit sourire Pansy, mais d'un sourire amer.

C'était juste maintenant que le blond se rendait compte de combien il avait été odieux, voire inhumain envers elle... Mais quel débile, mais quel débile... La fureur s'empara d'elle tout d'un coup, comme le feu dévore un objet aspergé d'huile.

- C'est bizarre, hein. Tu savais que j'étais folle de toi. Mais pourtant, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher d'amener des filles dans la salle commune sous mes yeux, devant moi. Je pense qu'au fond, tu aimais me faire souffrir, et peut-être l'aimes tu toujours !

Sur cette diatribe, Pansy se leva et quitta la salle telle une furie, passant devant Anabella sans la voir, laissant derrière elle un Draco Malefoy ahuri.

Celui-ci resta hébété une minute avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

- Pour une fois que je le pensait...

XOXOXOXOXO

Pansy se laissa tomber au bord du lac. Elle contempla l'eau plate, agitée par de faibles vaguelettes.

Sa fureur refit surface, et les eaux furent bientôt secouées de violents remous.

Ce crétin, abruti, atrophié du cerveau et...

Pansy soupira. Elle pouvait bien traiter Draco de tous les noms possibles, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à cet épouvantail blond.

Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa colère.

La parcelle d'eau qu'elle fixait comme si elle était la source de tous ses problèmes sembla commencer à bouillir.

Furieuse, Pansy détourna le regard, signant l'arrêt de mort d'une pauvre touffe d'herbe innocente, qui découvrit se que signifiait la combustion instantanée.

Elle se força à respirer profondément, inspirant ainsi de longues bouffées d'air, évacuant peu à peu sa rage

La deuxième cause de son soudain apaisement, fut de voir passer (en toute illégalité, d'après sa démarche) le professeur Rogue.

Sans qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir bougé, elle se retrouva accroupie derrière un buisson alors qu'à quelque pas devant elle, le professeur Rogue examinait un arbre d'un air concentré.

Elle se demanda si, finalement, il n'était pas juste en train de chercher de la mousse pour ses potions.

Il appuya un endroit précis de l'écorce, et soudainement, un petit homme gras et gris apparut.

Il se tordait les mains, l'air pitoyable, lorgnant le maître des potions comme si c'était le Lord lui-même.

Le seul qualificatif qui vint à l'esprit de Pansy fut « sale rat ».

- Queudver, siffla Rogue, le ton méprisant. C'est donc toi que l'on a nommé à ce si déplaisant poste... N'est ce pas l'équivalant des concierges, chez les moldus ?

- N-nous ne nous pr-préoccupons pas des m-moldus, Severus...

Tremblant de tant de hardiesse, l'horrible personnage recula de quelques pas. Le professeur le foudroya du regard.

- Je voudrais savoir, bien que cela soit improbable, si tu savais quelque chose concernant quelqu'un qui détiendrait un antidote ?

- Un an-antidote ? Je... n-non...

Rogue le toisa froidement, puis soupira.

- Ah, Queudver, ton air pathétique se bonifie avec l'âge, un peu comme le vin. A la seule différence qu'il est abjecte. Tu n'as jamais sut mentir convenablement, misérable. Qui détient cet antidote ?

- J-je ne te dirais r-rien !

- Ah, vraiment ?

Le maître des potions dégaina sa baguette d'un geste sec, pour la placer à la gorge de Queudver.

Pansy reteint sa respiration.

- Il me semble, abominable rongeur, que le Maître t'avais offert à moi comme laquais. « Agis avec lui comme bon te semble », c'est ce qu'il m'a dis.

- Tu... Tu mens !

- Tu me traites de menteur, Peter ?

Le petit homme émit une espèce de couinement, jetant un regard angoissé à la baguette de Rogue.

Celui-ci le dévisagea impitoyablement.

- Bien, je considère cela comme une réponse négative... Je ne mens pas, Peter, et tu le sais. « Agis avec lui comme bon te semble »...

Il y eu un nouveau gémissement de la part de l'homme.

- Je pense que si tu ne me donnes pas l'identité du possesseur de l'antidote, le fait que j'agisse « comme bon me semble » serra très pessimiste pour toi.

- Je... Severus, n-non...

Un éclair passa dans le regard du professeur.

_- End_...

- NON ! Je vais tout te dire ! Tout !

- Bien, Peter, bien... Tu progresses... Quelqu'un t'as t'il offert un cerveau ?

Queudver trembla de tous ses membres et adressa à Rogue un regard de pure terreur.

Pansy eu une soudaine envie de l'achever. Mais non... Elle était si proche du but...

Si proche de l'antidote...

- Je l'ai entendu, poursuivis le rat, par hasard... Entre Rodolphus et Mulciber... Je ne devrais pas te le dire...

- Oui, le Lord aurait bien régressé, si il te confiait à présent de pareils secrets... Mais cesse donc de gémir, et parle !

- C'est...

XOXOXOXOXO

_Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, quelques instants plus tôt._

Le mur s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant réapparaître Anabella.

Draco se redressa aussitôt, mais trop tard, laissant à Anabella la satisfaction de le voir découragé, même un bref instant.

- Alors, Dray, scène de ménage ?

- Oh, tire toi, Ana. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec une fêlée.

- Alors tu ne devrais pas t'adresser à la Multicolore. Si je suis fêlée, elle l'est encore plus que moi...

- Sûrement pas, Ana. Pansy ne tue pas les gens.

La jeune fille émit un rire aigu.

- Tu crois cela ! Mais je n'ai jamais tué personne non plus ! Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas assez hypocrite pour m'envelopper dans de faux semblants. Si l'occasion se présente, je tuerais. Et ta Pansy fera de même, sois en sur !

Le blond resta de marbre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute. Cette diablesse essayait de l'ensorceler.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il l'écoute.

Anabella rit à nouveau, avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Draco.

- Ta Pansy, je la dépouillerais de tous ses biens. Quand j'en aurait finit avec elle, il ne restera rien ! Rien, à part son désir de mourir.

- Il lui restera toujours moi, opposa t'il d'un air de défi.

Anabella planta son regard dans celui de Draco en se laissant glisser lentement sur ses genoux.

Comme un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie elle approcha lentement son visage du sien.

Quand ils ne furent plus séparés que par quelques misérables centimètres, elle murmura un « que tu crois », avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il ne put résister, submergé. Et pendant de un minute, lui, Draco Malefoy, ne fut plus que le jouet de la démone qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

Puis, il refit surface.

Sa main fusa, et Anabella fut projetée loin de lui, un filet de sang s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle se tint la mâchoire, la respiration haletante.

- Ainsi, tu frappes les demoiselles, maintenant ?

- Est tu ce que l'on peut appeler « une demoiselle » ? Dans ton cas, je n'ai aucun remords, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

Elle eu un rire.

- De la légitime défense, oui... Mais je pourrais recommencer, Draco, et au terme, tu ne serrais plus qu'un légume à ma merci... Et il ne restera RIEN à la Multicolore.

- Si !

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Draco. Ça, c'était un argument infaillible.

- Il lui restera toujours quelqu'un ! Son frère, son ami, Anthony Dolohov !

Anabella éclat d'un rire dément.

Il se tut. Bien qu'il le cachait efficacement, il était déstabilisé.

Si même quelqu'un d'aussi bon, imbécile et dévoué que Dolohov, qui élevait Pansy au rand de sœur, pouvait tomber sous l'emprise d'Anabella, alors il se chargerais lui-même de demander à Pansy d'exterminer ce danger publique.

Anabella le scruta un moment, un vague sourire au lèvres.

- Dolohov, tu dis ! Mais il a été le premier à l'abandonner ! Il l'a laissée seule, seule, la pauvre Pansy... Son ami, celui en qui elle avait confiance... Oui, Dolohov a été le premier à la laisser choir. Il l'a abandonnée dans les bras de celui qui représentait un réel danger pour elle...

- Je... Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Anabella !

Ils étaient à présent debout, face à face, comme dans un duel.

Ils se dévisageaient avec animosité.

La première, Anabella se composa un sourire.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable !

- Je n'ai pas compris quoi !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

- La seule, l'unique personne qui pourrait détruire la Multicolore... Dolohov a jeté Pansy dans les bras de la personne la plus dangereuse pour elle !

- Hein !

- Il l'a jetée dans tes bras, Draco !

- Mais je ne suis pas un danger pour Pansy ! Tu es un danger pour elle, mais pas moi !

Anabella ne souriait plus du tout, contrariée.

- Non... La Multicolore me réduirait en cendre d'un seul regard. La grande Bella en personne me l'as dit.

- Mais si Pansy peut te vaincre, toi, une folle sanguinaire, élève de Bella, je ne vois pas avec quoi je pourrais lui résister.

- Mais quel crétin, Draco, vraiment... Je suis heureuse de ne pas m'être mariée à toi, finalement. Pansy a déjà frôlé la mort de très prés à cause de toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Mais au fait...

Le sourire cruel de la jeune Avery réapparut, et Draco recula d'un pas, incertain.

- Mais au fait, répéta Anabella, l'as-tu jamais sut ? Non, non, bien sur, personne n'a dut avoir l'audace de te le dire...

Son sourire s'élargit. Anabella était toujours heureuse de faire le mal.

- Comme c'est amusant, tu ne le sais même pas... Pansy a manqué de se suicider, le soir ou elle t'as dis tes 4 vérités ! Elle n'a valut qu'à une lettre de ne pas finir dans le lac ! A cause de toi, Draco... Elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, à cause de toi !

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique, alors que Draco tanguais sur ses jambes, comme foudroyé.

Il... avait... faillit... tuer... Pansy !

Et cela, seulement par ce qu'elle...

Oh, qu'il était bête !

Il représentait un danger pour Pansy parce qu'elle l'aimait !

Mais il y avait une faille, c'était impossible...

- Mais Ana... ! Pansy ne m'aime plus, c'est finit ! Elle n'aurait pas dis... tout ce qu'elle as dit !

- Ah, Draco, je ne peux t'en vouloir de ton ignorance... Après tout, tu es un mâle, tu ne comprends rien aux subtiles circonvolutions de l'amour... Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il est douloureux d'être méprisée, foulée par les pieds de celui que l'on aime. Tu ne peux pas deviner combien il est dur de voir l'être chéri dans les bras d'une autre... Surtout quand l'autre l'aime infiniment mois que nous l'aimons nous même... C'est le calvaire que tu as fait subir à Pansy Parkinson pendant 7 ans. Si tu ne l'avais pas provoquée, elle aurait de toute façon crevé d'amour pour toi...

Draco s'écroula dans un fauteuil. Il avait mal. Il souffrait de se rendre compte de combien il était abject.

Quand il demanderait à Pansy de supprimer Anabella, il la supplierait aussi de mettre un terme à sa propre vie. Il fallait bien qu'elle se venge, qu'elle venge l'ancienne Pansy, qu'il avait tellement torturée.

Mais Anabella reprit, impitoyable.

- Pansy t'aimera tous les jours de sa vie. C'est évident, Draco, évident ! Personne n'accepterais de souffrir ainsi, si non par amour véritable et éternel ! Quelle petite garce imbécile... Accorder un sentiment a priori si beau à un être aussi souillé, laid et abominable que toi !

Elle émit un petit bruit méprisant mais Draco ne répondit rien, effondré.

Il ne pouvait pas... Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! L'amour véritable... Ça n'existait pas, c'était bon pour les romans à l'eau de rose !

Il revit la silhouette de Pansy, toujours derrière lui, toujours là pour lui, disponible, comme une ombre.

7 longues années à être présente, à l'aider, à être son fantôme.

A ne pas l'abandonner, à supporter l'horreur qu'il était.

Il imaginait la souffrance, la souffrance pure...

Et il souffrait, lui aussi.

Il se mit à hurler, à hurler sans discontinuer, sous l'effet conjoint de sa tristesse et de la torture du poison qui courait dans ses veines. Et dans celle de Pansy...

Anabella insonorisa la pièce, et il n'y eu aucun réveil intempestif.

Elle regarda Draco glisser de son fauteuil, agité par des convulsions terribles, d'un air presque _ennuyé_.

Quand a douleur s'apaisa il reprit son souffle, haletant, il jeta à Anabella un regard chargé de haine.

- Espèce de HARPIE ! Je te HAIS ! Et je ne te laisserais pas calomnier Pansy comme cela ! Elle ne m'aime plus, c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi sortez vous ensemble, alors !

- Elle... Elle ne fait que réaliser son vieux rêve ! Elle s'amuse, c'est tout !

- Tu te repais dans l'ignorance, hein, Draco... Tu refuses l'évidence...

Chancela, Draco se releva, s'appuyant sur son fauteuil.

Il était en nage, furieux, emplit d'une haine immense, tout entière focalisée sur son interlocuteur actuel.

- J'en. Ai. **MARRE**. De. Tes. **PERSIFLAGES** ! Dégage, DÉGAGE DE MA VUE !

- Oh, tu le prends comme ça, Draco ! Sache que je tuerais ta Pansy, sois en sur !

_- Avada Kedavra !_

Le corps sans vie d'Anabella Avery s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Draco Malefoy regarda sa baguette comme si c'était un autre qui la tenait.

Il se mit à trembler convulsivement.

Il la lâcha, horrifié. Il était un meurtrier. Il avait ôté la vie, tué quelqu'un...

C'était mal... Mais elle le méritait ! Il l'avait fait pour Pansy ! Anabella voulait la tuer, elle le voulait !

Il l'avait fait pour Pansy, pour Pansy, pour Pansy, pour Pansy, pour Pansy, pour Pansy, pour Pan...

Les ténèbres envahirent son champ de vision et il s'évanouit.

XOXOXOXOXOX

- Alors, tu parles, créature des égouts !

- Je... Severus, si le maître l'apprend... !

- PARLE !

La baguette du professeur revint se caler sous le menton de Peter.

Aussitôt, celui-ci obtempéra.

- C'est Lucius ! Lucius Malefoy qui l'a ! Il l'a caché ! Dans la chambre de son fils ! C'est Lucius ! Lucius !

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Pansy en perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba sur le sol tapissé de brindille avec un bruit mat.

Aussitôt, Rogue lâcha le petit homme.

- On nous écoute.

Pansy détourna la tête précipitamment, fixa un regard affolé sur un banc au bord du lac, qu'on apercevait entre les branchages et...

... se retrouva assise dessus, face au lac.

A l'abris de tout professeur ou petit homme gras.

Elle l'avait, elle avait son renseignement !

Lucius Malefoy !

Mangemort de confiance, respecté dans la communauté des sorciers, possesseur d'un grand manoir... Et d'un fils qui n'était pas supposé être contaminé, ni sortir avec la cible !

Pansy se hâtait vers le château quand quelque chose lui revint.

Elle avait transplané ! Transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Et c'était impossible !

Incertaine, elle se concentra sur Draco et...

... apparut devant lui.

Un seul problème : Il était évanoui !

Elle se précipita mais trébucha sur quelque chose qui la fit s'étaler sur...

UN CADAVRE !

Le cadavre de... **ANABELLA !**

- Mais, mais, mais... ! DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Hurler le nom de son petit ami faisait un peu « réaction de midinette » mais cela eu l'avantage de la soulager.

Et de réveiller Draco.

Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours à terre. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais elle était très, très inquiète.

Elle posa sa tête blonde sur ses genoux.

- Pansy ? murmura t'il.

- Oui, Draco, c'est moi.

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, Pansy, pour toi...

Sa voix était fragile et il semblait sous le choc de quelque événement traumatisant.

- Qu'à tu fais, Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

- Elle... Elle voulait te tuer... Je l'ai empêchée, Pansy, j'ai fait pour toi !

- Tu... Tu... Tu as tué Anabella !

Le murmure lui parvint, faible

- Je l'ai fait pour toi...

Sa tête retomba sur les genoux de Pansy, le décoiffant légèrement, alors qu'il s'évanouissait à nouveau.

Pansy n'en pouvait plus.

C'était trop, vraiment trop.

Elle, son meilleur ami et son petit ami étaient empoisonnés par un poison mortel.

Le père de son petit ami détenait l'antidote.

Son meilleur ami était amoureux d'une folle psychopathe.

Son petit ami avait tué la folle psychopathe.

Et maintenant, il s'était évanoui.

Elle était là, la tête de Draco sur les genoux, assise par terre, lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste spasmodique.

Pansy se pencha un peu plus sur Draco, le serrant dans ses bras, agitée de violent sanglots.

Elle avait peur, elle avait mal.

Elle voulait que Draco revienne, qu'il revienne, et elle saurait quoi faire.

Elle voulait que Draco revienne.

Et elle resta là, en pleurs, psalmodiant le nom de son petit ami en boucle, jusqu'à ce que le premier étudiant sorte de son dortoir et courre, affolé, chercher Dumbledore.

Celui-ci fit irruption dans la salle commune, comme un vent violent s'engouffre dans une robe.

D'un geste, il congédia tous les élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

Dumbledore, Draco, Pansy et le cadavre d'Anabella.

Les trois adolescents étaient toujours dans la même position.

On aurait cru à un tableau figé si les épaules de Pansy n'étaient pas secouées par des sanglots.

Dumbledore se pencha sur le corps d'Anabella et il eu une expression étrange.

L'horreur, le doute, la sévérité et quand il se retourna vers Pansy, toujours effondrée, se fut la compassion.

- Pansy ? Pansy, très chère, reprenez vous...

- Il est in-inconscient...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pansy, il va bien. Je... Venez.

Il lui attrapa le bras, cherchant à l'éloigner du jeune homme, mais elle émit un gémissement terrifié avant de s'accrocher à lui.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Vous êtes sous le choc, mademoiselle... Mais je dois savoir. Qui a fait cela, Pansy, qui ?

Pansy émergeait lentement de sa prostration, mais elle se garda bien d'en donner un signe. Il fallait qu'elle protège Draco. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser, il faudrait une explication...

Une solution toute prête jaillit dans son esprit si bien huilé par le pouvoir, pendant qu'elle pleurait encore.

Un petit miroir apparut derrière un fauteuil sans que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte.

Elle avait pensé a tout, on ne pourrait jamais deviner la vérité.

Pansy leva un regard traumatisé vers Dumbledore.

Mode « menteuse », enclenché.

- Je... C'est elle ! Elle voulait me tuer, professeur, me tuer !

- Poursuivez, Pansy, poursuivez...

Dumbledore avait maintenant l'air extrêmement intéressé.

Si Pansy n'avait pas été aussi concentrée à être la parfaite fillette traumatisée, elle aurait remarqué le regard de reproche que Dumbledore jetait au cadavre.

- Dés qu'elle a sortis sa b-baguette, Draco m'a lancé son m-miroir, je l'ai attrapé et le s-sortilège de mort à rebondit vers elle, pr-professeur ! Je ne p-pensais pas que c'était possible, m-monsieur ! Et D-Draco qui est évanoui !

- Où est le miroir, mademoiselle ?

- Derrière ce f-fauteuil... Je l'ai lancé, après qu'Ana soit...

Dumbledore lui tapota brièvement l'épaule, alors qu'elle se remettait à sangloter. Il s'empara du miroir et effectua quelques vérifications. Si cela avait été le véritable Dumbledore, il aurait trouvé la faille, mais Bellatrix Lestrange croyait trop au récit de Pansy pour se formaliser.

De son point de vue, connaissant Anabella et ses projets, c'était plus que probable.

- Je pense que vous dîtes la vérité, mademoiselle. Je vais veiller à ce qu'on vous conduise à l'infirmerie.

- Professeur ! Je pense que Mr. Malefoy voudrait peut-être voir son fils... Puis-je emmener Draco le voir, demain ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Pansy !

Il paraissait préoccupé et ne l'écoutait pas réellement.

L'idée que Dumbledore était un peu bizarre traversa l'esprit de Pansy, mais disparut bien vite, alors qu'on les conduisait, elle et Draco, à l'infirmerie.

Une fois là-bas, elle s'abandonna à un sommeil réparateur, l'esprit encombré d'angoisses.

Elle voulait que Draco revienne...

Draco...

XOXOXOXOXOXO

C'est la fin de ce chapitre !

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !

L'auteur : moi ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Voici, le dernier chapitre de « Pansy ou comment reconstruire sa vie en s'amusant ».

C'est une aventure agréable qui se termine pour moi et je dois vous avouer que j'aime beaucoup cette histoire et que j'ai prit énormément de plaisir à l'écrire !

Maintenant, enjoy !

Disclaimer : Tout est à Rowling. Je pense qu'Anthony Dolohov n'existe pas réellement, donc, il est à moi. Anabella Avery, également, donc, elle m'appartient également, malheureusement. La nouvelle personnalité de Pansy m'appartient, ainsi que ses superpouvoirs ;) ! Toutes les araignées et autres insectes qui meurent dans cette histoire (inclus Anabella) ont reçus des funérailles digne d'eux, c'est-à-dire que je les ai incinérés et que j'ai jetté les cendres dans les toilettes.

MERCI A TOUT LE REVIEWERS, JE VOUS AIME TOUS TRÈS FORT !

et ceux qui n'ont pas mis de reviews, aussi ! Il n'est pas encore trop tard !

**Chapitre 8 **

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla avant Draco, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Leurs lits voisins, étaient séparés d'un peu moins d'un mètre, elle réussi à lui toucher le bras. Aussitôt, il s'éveilla et se mit à trembler comme une feuille, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

Un infime murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais Pansy réussi à l'entendre.

Et il lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle se revit, tanguant comme un elfe de maison, prostrée sur Draco, répétant son nom à l'infinie...

« Pansy... »

Encore ce murmure, il l'appelait.

- Draco... ?

- Pansy ?

- Je suis là, Dray...

Il se retourna vers elle dans son lit, et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Pansy, et il sembla s'apaiser. Elle se rendit compte que depuis la montée de ses pouvoirs, personne ne l'avait jamais regardée dans les yeux.

- Pansy ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai tué An...

- Chuuut !

- Hein ?

- Je sais que c'est toi, abruti. J'ai dis qu'Anabella avait essayer de me tuer, que tu m'avais envoyer un miroir et que le sort avait rebondit.

Il eu une moue surprise.

- Et Dumbledore t'a crue ?

- Oui... Il était bizarre, mais il m'a crue. J'ai placé la trace du sortilège de mort sur le miroir, et à part les deux esclavagistes, tu sais, Voldemort et Dumbledore, personne ne pourra jamais deviner la vérité. Puisque le vieux fou m'a crue, et que Voldemort ne mettra jamais la main sur ce miroir, tu es à l'abri.

Il eu un soupir de soulagement. Puis, chacun ferma ses rideaux pour s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy se leva, aussitôt suivie par Draco.

Elle allait sortir mais Draco la retenu par le bras.

- Pansy...

- Oui ?

- Je suis un assassin, maintenant.

- Oui, on dirait bien.

- Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes toujours ?

Quelque jours plus tôt, Pansy aurait répondu sois par une plaisanterie, sois par un « je ne t'ai jamais aimé, assassin ou pas ».

Là, elle se contenta d'un « oui », avant de l'embrasser et de se blottir contre lui. Elle se sentait à l'abri, là, confortable.

Mme. Pomfresh fit irruption.

- Vous êtes remis, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, madame. On peut sortir, maintenant ?

- Je suppose que oui, Dumbledore vous a envoyé ici juste pour que vous n'ayez pas à affronter vos camarades...

- Merci madame, au revoir.

Et Pansy entraîna Draco hors de l'infirmerie.

- Et maintenant ? Un meurtre à Poudlard, tout ça va faire un bruit pas possible ! Grommela Draco.

- Au fait, pourquoi l'as-tu tuée ?

- Elle m'énervait.

- Et bien, me voilà avertie. Non, sérieux, que s'est t'il passé ?

Il soupira, avant de commencer.

- Elle faisait son numéro de charme en essayant de nous séparer, de me monter contre toi. Cette fille était un danger réel, Pansy, pas juste une allumeuse. Une future Bella, en plus douée. Et puis, je me suis énervé, elle m'a sortis qu'elle allait te tuer et puis...

- Il s'interrompit brutalement. Pansy lui adressa un sourire réparateur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, cette fille est morte, c'est finit, plus besoin de te tracasser avec elle. Elle n'a pas sut survivre, c'est tout. Toi, tu es vivant, et c'est ce qui compte. Oublie la. Il n'y a que moi qui sais que tu es un assassin, et je m'en fiche complètement, alors, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. De toute façon, si tu ne l'avais pas tué, je l'aurais certainement fait un jour...

- Oui, tu as raison... soupira t'il. Et puis, du moment que personne d'autre ne le sait...

- Moi, je le sais.

Le couple, qui marchait au hasard des couloirs, se retourna brutalement. En face d'eux, Anthony Dolohov, essoufflé.

- Mais moi aussi, je m'en fou !

Pansy et Draco respirèrent plus librement, avant d'interroger Anthony.

- Mais comment es-tu au courrant ?

- Je vous regardais, Anabella et toi. J'étais déjà levé avant chacun de vous. Et je tiens, Draco, à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

- Me... Me remercier ?

- Oui, le jeune homme se tourna vers Pansy, je suis libre, maintenant ! Je n'aime plus Anabella !

- Oh, Anthony !

Elle lui sauta au coup, heureuse. Tout étais comme avant, dans le meilleur des mondes. Elle et les deux hommes qu'elle aimait le plus réunis, et dans une parfaite entente. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Draco se mit à hurler, se tordant de douleur. Une crise due au poison.

Ils ne purent rien faire, à part attendre que cela passe. Pansy, assez traumatisée, s'accrochait au bras d'Anthony de toutes ses forces.

Quand Draco se releva, haletant, il s'appuya sur elle.

- Alors, Pan', on fait quoi, maintenant ? Je pense que tout ceux qui sont intoxiqués sont réunis ici. On devrait continuer à chercher cet antidote.

- Inutile.

- Comment ça, inutile ? S'indigna Anthony. Tu préfères qu'on crève dans d'atroces douleurs ?

- Mais non, je sais où est l'antidote, banane !

Ils la fixèrent tout les deux, hébété.

- Et bien, ça c'est des têtes à 2000 galions ! Vous êtes hilarants. Mais oui, je sais où est l'antidote. Un petit homme gras, un certain Pettigrow l'a dis à Rogue. Ah oui, j'ai aussi réussi à transplaner dans Poudlard !

- Pour le tansplanage, c'est normal, les barrières de Poudlard ont était abaissées, soupira Anthony.

- Hein ! Mais c'est de la folie, comment sais tu ça !

- C'est une longue histoire. Je vous la raconterais peut-être quand nous serons tirés d'affaire. Qui a le contrepoison ?

Pansy leva un regard inquiet vers son petit ami avant de jeter un « Lucius Malefoy » coupable.

- Mon... Mon père a l'antidote !

- Oui. Et j'ai un plan pour le récupérer.

Draco était encore un peu secoué, mais il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Une fouille du manoir prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, je te préviens. Il peut-être cacher n'importe où, et le manoir est immense.

- Je sais où il est caché. Il est dans ta chambre. Ton père ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais avant que nous soyons tous morts. Dans le plan de Voldemort, je suis la seule touchée. Mais, grâce à feu Anabella, il y a deux autres atteint, toi et Anthony. Je propose que tu aille rejoindre ton père, pour une quelconque raison (ça ne serra pas difficile avec tout ce qui s'est passé), tu m'amènes avec toi, genre, Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy, je fais l'aristocrate hautaine, ton père va m'adorer, et tu discutes avec lui sur divers sujets, pendant qu'Anthony se dirige vers la chambre et pique le contrepoison.

- Et comment on sort de l'école ?

- Dumbledore m'a donné son accord, hier. Et je peux transplaner.

Les deux garçons n'en revenaient pas. Ce monstre de puissance qu'étais Pansy venait de leur tracer la voie directe vers le rétablissement durable.

- Bon sang, Pansy, tu es un génie !

- Je sais, Dray, je sais. Que proposes tu, comme raison ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, un hibou s'engouffra dans la fenêtre, pour se poser sur l'épaule de Draco.

_Draco, _

_Viens me rejoindre au manoir, j'ai à converser avec toi, pour le choix d'une nouvelle fiancée. Je comptais te raisonner au sujet de Miss. Avery, mais puisqu'elle est décédée (en ta présence), je te propose de me présenter une autre jeune fille. Il faut que tu sois fiancé au plus vite, en ses temps troublés de guerre. La famille, pense à la descendance. Les Malefoy doivent continuer à traverser les siècles jusqu'à la fin des temps. __  
_

_Je compte sur toi, fils, pour obtenir immédiatement l'autorisation de Dumbledore et de venir me voir dés que possible. _

_Ton père, __  
__Lucius Malefoy __  
_

- Eh bien, à croire qu'il est de notre côté ! Voilà l'occasion toute trouvée ! s'exclama Pansy.

Anthony contempla la lettre.

- Et qu'elle jeune fille va tu choisir ?

- Hem, je pensais à Millicent Bulstrode, c'est un beau parti et...

Le regard que lui jeta Pansy le fit s'interrompre.

- C'était une blague, Pan', tu viens avec moi.

Le soupir que poussa Pansy s'entendis parfaitement et les deux garçons rirent.

- Oui, bon, arrêter de vous marrer, vous deux ! Je vais nous faire transplaner, puisque les barrières sont abaissées.

- D'accord.

En deux temps trois mouvement, ils furent devant les portes de Malefoy's Manor.

Toutes aussi imposantes et impressionnantes que le manoir lui-même, les deux immenses portes en bois leur faisaient face.

Draco eu l'air déstabilisé.

- Tu sais, Pan', tu n'aurais pas du pouvoir transplaner jusqu'ici...

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire innocent et il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Bon, puisque nous y sommes, autant entrer.

Pansy jeta un regard hostile aux portes, qui s'ouvrirent lentement, dévoilant un majordome éberlué qui s'apprêtait apparemment à les ouvrir.

Le jeune Malefoy eu un petit rire.

- Bonjour, Edward. Je pense avoir rendez-vous avec Père, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, monsieur. Monsieur votre Père vous attends, vous et la demoiselle, dans son bureau.

Le majordome jeta un regard incertain à Anthony.

- Qu'elles sont vos instructions concernant cet homme, jeune maître ?

- Oh, voici un ami à moi, Gregory. Installez le dans ma chambre pendant que nous discutons avec Père.

- A vos ordres, jeune maître. Veuillez me suivre, Mr. Goyle.

Il fit à signe à Anthony de le suivre, et il s'exécuta, avec un dernier sourire à Pansy.

Alors que le majordome et Anthony disparaissaient dans les couloirs, elle prit le bras de Draco qui l'entraîna dans la direction opposée.

- Dray ?

- Oui, chérie ?

Elle eu un sourire.

- Le majordome a pris Anthony pour Goyle ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? Il n'est jamais venu ?

- Edward est arrivé ici durant l'année de mes cinq ans. A cette époque là, cela faisait déjà belle lurette que Père n'invitait plus les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle dans ses réceptions, encore moins leurs enfants. Ce bon Edward ne les a donc jamais vus. Il en entendu parler, bien sur, mais jamais vu.

- C'est bien pratique, ma fois. Je pensais que cela serrait beaucoup plus difficile d'introduire Anthony.

- Edward est de notre côté, de toute façon. A le croire, j'ai toujours été un petit garçon adorable et très à plaindre.

Draco rit, mais un peu amère. Pansy se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait faux, avec le père qu'il avait.

- Nous arrivons, lui souffla Draco. C'est le moment de te souvenir de tout ce que tu a appris en cours de maintien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Chacun prit une grande inspiration.

Ils entrèrent d'un pas élégant dans le bureau de Mr. Malefoy Senior.

Lucius.

Celui-ci était assis derrière un bureau majestueux en bois d'ébène, parfaitement en ordre.

Il était orné de piles de parchemins et d'une lampe qui répandait une lumière diffuse.

Et, dans un coin, un encrier où reposait la plus belle plume de paon que Pansy n'ai jamais vu.

L'homme lui-même était impressionnant.

Grand, mince, blond, le regard gris acier, il arborait le petit sourire en coin qui caractérisait si bien son fils.

Il tapotait le bord du bureau de ses doigts.

- Bienvenue, Draco. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi de même, Père.

Lucius lui adressa un petit signe de tête, avant de ce retourner vers Pansy.

Même elle, elle du faire des efforts pour s'empêcher de frissonner.

Elle vit les yeux de l'homme étinceler en ce posant sur elle, ce qui ne l'inspira pas du tout.

- Alors, Draco ? J'attends que tu me présentes la magnifique créature que tu as là...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Draco et abandonna Anthony à l'intérieur sans un mot.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas une haute estime de Goyle pour le traiter de la sorte.

Il écouta les pas du majordome s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de se mettre en action.

Il commença à fouiller méthodiquement chaque recoin de la chambre de Draco.

De l'immense chambre de Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pansy se concentra pour faire apparaître une légère rougeur sur ses joues, comme il sied à une belle et délicate jeune fille lorsqu'on lui fait un compliment.

Elle fit une petite révérence alors que Draco la présentais.

- Père, voici Miss. Pansy La Multicolore, anciennement Parkinson. Elle a acquit beaucoup de renom dans le monde magique à la révélation de ses pouvoirs surdéveloppés.

- Véritablement ? Une magie plus jeune, c'est cela ?

- Parfaitement, Père. Pansy est très douée, mais elle sait se tenir en société et garder la place qui lui sied. Elle fera une épouse merveilleuse et son sang sera bénéfique aux Malefoy.

- Je n'en doute pas, Draco, je n'en doute pas. Cette jeune fille que tu as choisit semble tout à fait convenir. J'en suis d'ailleurs plus satisfait que l'ancienne, cette vipère prête à te poignarder dans le dos...

Draco eu un sourire.

- Feu notre chère Anabella n'atteint sûrement pas le niveau de Pansy, Père. J'en suis également plus satisfait.  
- Ravi de l'apprendre.

Les yeux de Lucius étincelèrent à nouveau. Pansy eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- Et la Cause, Draco ? Comment cette jeune fille est-elle disposée envers la Cause ?

- Je sais que Pansy a de mauvais antécédents sur ce point, Père, mais elle est revenue à la raison. Elle ne s'approcheras de la Cause qu'en temps que ma femme. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle y soit mêlée plus que cela, d'ailleurs.

- Hum...

L'homme blond se tut.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de dire ce qu'il pensait de ces décisions.

Un sourire sardonique éclaira alors son visage.

Visage que Pansy vint à détester.

- Dis moi, fils... Miss. Pansy t'a-t-elle parlé de quelques problèmes de santé ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Père ?

- Miss. Pansy est-elle en parfaite santé ?

L'expression de surprise polie de Draco fut très réussie et la jeune fille en fut presque fière.

- A ma connaissance, Père, Pansy est en bonne santé.

- Bien, bien...

Il eu a nouveau un vilain sourire. Draco sentit la prise de Pansy se resserrer sur son bras.

- Miss, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous retirez ? Draco et moi avons à parler à propos de votre prochain mariage à tout les deux et ces affaires ennuyeuses ne vous concernent pas, grâce à Dieu. Allez donc attendre dans le salon. Edward vous y conduira.

- Bien, monsieur.

Elle fit une nouvelle révérence (et se dégoûta elle-même) avant de sortir de la pièce.

A l'extérieur, Edward l'attendait sagement et il la mena vers un petit salon joliment décoré dans les tons verts et argent.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, un peu mal à l'aise, alors qu'il se postait à la porte.

Décidément, elle n'appréciait pas du tout Malefoy Senior.

Cette façon de la traiter...

Elle était un objet, une marchandise.

Particulièrement prometteuse et rare, certes, mais une marchandise tout de même !

« Nous allons discuter de votre mariage, mais sortez, ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Non, vraiment pas !

Elle eu un mouvement d'humeur, sa main se tendit et un verre d'eau apparut à l'intérieur.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Edward sursauter, mais elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarquer.

- Si Miss. Pansy désire de l'eau, je peux me charger d'aller en chercher.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour cela. Il m'est tellement plus facile et rapide de faire cela.

Le verre disparut pour réapparaître aussitôt.

Elle trempa délicatement ses lèvres à l'intérieur, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle n'aurait pas du.

Une mèche noire lui resta en main (elle la fit prestement disparaître avant qu'Edward ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit).

Son regard se posa alors sur ses ongles striés.

Oui, tout cela était vraiment l'effet du poison. L'antidote devenait urgent.

Elle avait fait des calculs.

Ils devraient mourir aujourd'hui.

Pansy n'avait pas voulu alerter Draco et Anthony.

Ils serraient devenu nerveux et cela aurait put compromettre la mission.

Mais elle, elle le savait.

Et elle était nerveuse.

Avec raison, il semblerait.

Depuis le bureau de Mr. Malefoy, un hurlement de douleur s'éleva.

Draco !

C'était Draco qui avait du absorber le poison le premier, en raison de sa proximité avec Anabella.

Elle se leva d'un bon et transplana directement dans le bureau alors qu'Edward y courrait par une voie plus normale.

Lucius Malefoy était agenouillé prés de son fils, un masque d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Miss ! Comment... ! Et que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est à cause de cette chienne ! Il est entrain de mourir !

- Je vous demande pardon !

- Plus tard !

Pansy transplana auprès d'Anthony.

- Anthony ! Le contrepoison ?

- Non, pas encore ! J'ai fouillé partout ! Que ce passe-t-il !

Pansy laissa échapper un hurlement de fureur.

- Suffit ! ACCIO ANTIDOTE !

Il y eu un explosion, le mur de derrière le lit de Draco fut défoncé pour laissé le passage à une petite fiole brillante.

L'expression d'Anthony reflétait la surprise totale.

- Emmuré ! Ils l'avaient emmuré !

Mais déjà, Pansy avait disparut.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle écarta Lucius Malefoy tout en débouchant le flacon avec ces dents.

- Petrificus totalus !

Draco devint raide, son corps abandonnant toute idée de convulsions.

Elle lui versa une gorgée de contrepoison et lui fit avaler.

Pansy leva le sort pour constater que cela opérait et que Draco était complètement relâché.

Il semblait dans le coma.

Elle lui caressa le visage d'une main aimante.

En voilà au moins un de sauvé.

Elle s'aperçut que sa main tremblait.

Cela allait bientôt être son tour.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lucius Malefoy se précipiter vers elle pour lui enlever le flacon.

Trop tard, sa main se referma sur du vide.

Une fois dans la chambre de Draco, elle se dépêcha d'en avaler une gorgée.

Anthony, de son côté, tremblait de tous ses membres.

- P-Pansy ! V-Vite ! Il y a une c-crise qui a-arrive ! T-très f-forte !

Alors qu'il commençait à se convulser, elle lui fit subir le même sort qu'à Draco, et il fut sauvé.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Tous.

C'était finit. Terminé. Ces jours n'étaient plus comptés.

Ils vivaient tous.

Plus de convulsions. Plus d'ongles striés. Plus de cheveux déserteurs.

Terminé.

Ils étaient tous en vie.

Miracle.

Ils étaient en vie.

Personne n'était mort.

Ils avaient survécu !

Un immense cri de joie déchira ses poumons et toutes créature vivante dans un rayon d'1 km fut transpercée par un sentiment de joie inexpliqué.

Ils. Avaient. Survécu.

Et maintenant, tout était terminé. Tout allait bien, le monde était en paix.

Tout, ou presque.

Lucius Malefoy fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Malédictions ! Toi, la Multicolore, tu l'as trouvé !

- Comment ce fait-il, Lucius, que tu ne m'appelles plus « miss » ?

- Espèce de démon ! Tu ne peux pas transplaner ici ! Comment as-tu su où était l'antidote !

Elle eu un sourire énigmatique.

Maintenant, elle n'était plus la fiancée de Draco.  
Elle était la Multicolore. Par conséquent, Lucius Malefoy était totalement en son pouvoir.

- Mais Lucius, franchement, comment peux-tu simplement imaginer que j'ignorais une chose pareille ? Tu me déçois beaucoup.

- Moi, c'est Draco qui me déçoit ! Je pensais que si il t'amenait ici, c'est qu'il t'avait domptée !

- Malheureusement pour toi, Lucius, le plan de votre Lord a atteint plus de personnes que prévues... Dont ton propre fils, qui serrait mort sans moi. Et Anthony, également.

Le regard de Malefoy Senior dériva sur le corps inerte d'Anthony et il sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Mais ! C'est Anthony Dolohov ! Ton serviteur !

- Anthony est mon ami, mais je doute que tu es les capacités intellectuelles pour comprendre ce mot...

- Sale petite garce ! Je vais te... !

- Tu vas faire quoi, me tuer ? J'aimerais bien que tu essaies, pour voir ! Je suis en mesure de te tuer, Lucius, mais pas le contraire...

- Tu te surestimes !

Un petit rire méprisant s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Voilà que tu ne sais même plus parler, maintenant ! La phrase correcte, c'est « Je te sous-estime ». Mais tu m'ennuies, Lucius. _Petrificus totalus_.

Le corps de l'homme blond tomba comme une planche sur le sol.

Pansy se pencha au dessus de son visage pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Ecoute moi bien, Lucius. Je m'en vais. Je prends ton fils et Anthony. N'essaye plus jamais de reprendre Draco sous ta coupe ou je te tuerais. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler du Lord. Si il est intelligent, il comprendra qu'il y a des puissances qu'il vaut mieux laisser en paix. Je suis une nouvelle magie, Lucius. La sienne ne peut rien contre moi. Je retourne à Poudlard et je souhaite avoir une paix royale. J'espère que c'est entendu.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa le corps d'Anthony, passa par le bureau pour se charger de Draco avant de transplaner dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Mme. Pomfresh se précipita sur elle et ses deux comateux avec des cris d'effrois.

Elle se laissa conduire dans son lit comme un zombi avant de sombrer à son tour dans le coma.

**  
****Epilogue ****  
**

- Draco ?

- Je t'écoute, Pansy ?

Ils étaient tout les trois assis devant le lac.

Pansy, Draco, Anthony. Les ex-empoisonnés. Cette expérience les avait liés pour la vie.

Ils avaient terminés leurs ASPIC.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Sans aucun doute, ils la passeraient ensemble.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais bien devenir tueur à gages.

Pansy rit. Draco avait reçu de nombreuses lettres d'embauche dans le domaine du crime.

- Ou peut-être parrain de la mafia.

- Ne sois pas bête ! Sérieusement !

- Je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas. Je vais relire toutes mes lettres. Mais je ne me vois pas travailler dans la légalité. Je ferais un boulot louche ou rien. Parmi toute celle que j'ai reçues, il doit bien y en avoir une qui convienne à un fourbe comme moi !

Pansy rit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Oui, sûrement ! Et toi, Toto ?

- Tu sais quoi, je vais fouiller dans les lettres de Draco, aussi. Je me vois bien voler des joyaux dans les demeures moldus. Facile et rentable.

La jeune fille rit à nouveau.

- Tu as toujours été paresseux, espèce de feignant !

- C'est la vie ! Et toi, Pansy ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'avoue que détruire le Lord me dit bien. Ca serrai divertissant. Mais je laisse la tâche à Potter. Il paraît qu'il est prédestiné. En fait, j'ai longtemps envisagé d'être la nouvelle Voldemort (sous un nom beaucoup moins ridicule, bien sur). Mais non. Trop ennuyeux. Je pense que mon travail, ça serra de m'amuser...

Draco soupira.

- Je le savais. Comme quoi, trop de potentiel nuit à la santé. De toutes les carrières que tu aurais put choisir, ça aurait toujours été trop bas pour toi. Pas à la hauteur de tes pouvoirs. Finalement, s'amuser, c'est ça le plus difficile.

- M'amuser, être heureuse... Oui, c'est un défi à ma taille !

Ils rirent tous en cœur.

- A la Multicolore, qui a changé nos vies !

- A la Multicolore et à sa nouvelle magie !

FIN

Voilà, c'est finit !

Un grand merci et une petite review ? Allez, une dernière !

Je vous adores, encore merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
